Must Be the Dog in Me
by Kabbish13
Summary: Look, all I wanted was a carton of milk. I didn't ask for it to be Valentine's Day. Nor did I ask to be attacked by fangirls... I wasn't expecting to be turned into a dog. And I REALLY wasn't expecting to find love along the way.  SasuHina
1. Paws?

Hey there, fellow readers! Yes, I am back in the business! I'm really sorry I've been keeping you guys out of the loop for so long, but I had a lot of high school work to deal with and wanted to improve on my writing technique. Now, I'm back to hopefully finish this story :) But first, I'll need to revise it so be patient with me, it's been a while. For now, enjoy the fully revised first chapter!

...

...

February 14th. That _fucking _day. Every year. Every freaking year.

_Someone really needs to murder Valentine, _a raven haired teenager scowled.

His obsidian eyes glared at the white polished door, knowing full well what chaos the outside world would bring if he set one foot out of his house. Sighing as his fingers ran through his soft, midnight locks, he looked around his almost pitch black house. He hadn't moved any of the furniture since his brother had murdered their entire clan. He could still faintly remember his obsession with getting stronger in order to defeat his psychotic brother single-handedly, only to find out his brother was forced by the Hokage himself to kill his own family. And of course, as if irony knew him better than anyone else, he had only found this information out _after _he had killed his beloved brother.

_I hate my life_, he thought scornfully to himself.

He made his way to his bathroom and slipped into the shower. Closing his eyes, he let the warm water calm his senses and relax his tense muscles. He rested his head on the wall in front of him and listened to the soft, soothing sounds the water made as it dripped through his hair and off of his body. He sighed again, this time contently.

_Yes, this is where I need to be on such a day. Right at home, training in my bedroom, enjoying the peaceful silence, _he thought wistfully.

Unfortunately, today was grocery day and he needed to get some milk.

_Hn. If only the gods randomly threw a cow down from the heavens into my house. I'd pray from then on every single day…well, maybe not._

It was no hidden secret that Sasuke Uchiha despised Valentine's Day with a burning passion. On that day, all hell broke out. His 'admirers' – and he used that word loosely – went absolutely crazy. Chocolates were piled relentlessly into his chimney. Love letters were chucked through his window and littered all over his floor. Baby dolls, of all things, were stuffed in his refrigerator. Sasuke hadn't known the reason for this strange event at first; until he noticed that all the dolls looked eerily like him in appearance. After that incident, he hid in the covers for about a week. While the dolls were admittedly creepy, Sasuke didn't mind the other gifts. Chocolates were delicious and the love letters were great for firewood. Even the baby dolls made excellent gifts for Kankuro on his birthday.

_And he'd better be damn grateful, as I hardly ever hand out presents_, Sasuke thought bitterly.

Nothing was worse than the carnage that ensued when he would step out of his house. All laws were broken. The girls simply _ravaged _him in every possible way. Fingers clung to him everywhere: his face, his hair, his shirt, his pants. One girl (_ahem, Sakura) _even managed to snag his underwear before he got away in time.

If that's not something that will send a man screaming for the hills, the violence and brutality the girls showed each other for his sake definitely did. Girls would tackle each other to the ground, pulling each other's hair out while saying, "Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke is mine." It got to a point where he felt sick after listening to his own name. And the nudity. Sasuke shuddered. Why was it every girl's plan to seduce him with their naked bodies? Yes, he was male and yes he has before experienced arousal induced by females. But there was nothing sexy about exposing oneself in public for everyone to see; at least in Sasuke's opinion. It was horrifying.

So yes. Sasuke was not looking forward to getting his small carton of milk. Determination set on Sasuke's face as he turned off the shower and stepped onto the fluffy, blue mat next to it. He stood there, wet and naked, contemplating how he could get out the house without his fan girl's noticing him.

_They will not make a fool out of me again. I am an Uchiha! _ Sasuke smirked triumphantly to himself. Today was his day.

He reached blindly at his bathroom counter, still smirking smugly to himself. His smirk fell and his eyes widened when he realized he forgot his towel in the other room. Cursing his misfortune, he ran naked into his room, grabbed his towel roughly, and quickly adjusted it around his waist.

Too late.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke flinched at the high-pitched voice. He covered his ears.

_Oh God, no!_

"Oh my god! Did you get a good look at his well-toned chest?!"

"OOH SEXY PECKS!"

"Aww he looks so flustered! How cute!"

"OH MY LORD! I SAW HIM 'DOWN THERE'!"

Sasuke turned his head around quickly to his open window and blinds and saw almost a hundred faces pressed against it. All faces had mad blushes and perverted smiles.

_Fuck my life_, Sasuke scowled as he sprinted over to it and locked his window before his entire fan girl service could come flooding into his house. Then he closed the blinds, shielding himself from their view.

Disappointment was heard on the other side as the girls whined and cried. Practically teleporting into his clothes, Sasuke hurriedly fixed his spiky, wet hair and stood rigid in front of his entrance door. All was silent. Hands trembling slightly, he extended his arm and turned the knob softly. Sunlight blurred his vision for several long moments. Thankfully, a large cloud blocked it out and Sasuke was able to focus again.

_But wait…clouds don't smile like sex driven maniacs…in fact, they don't smile at all…_ Eyes growing slightly wide, he found himself looking at _more _than a hundred fan girls.

"SASUKE!"

_Screw this! _Sasuke thought in terror.

If he didn't get out of there fast they'd probably rape him right then and there! With a very uncharacteristic cry of panic, he leapt through the window. Shouts rang all around him but he ignored their cries, focusing on a way out of his current situation.

_Yeah, idiot, there is a way out of this situation. RUN! _Sasuke thought angrily.

Sprinting as fast as he could down the street, Sasuke zigzagged between alley ways and people. He looked back only to see a whole mob of girls gaining on him. With a grunt, he leapt up on to the rooftops and took off even faster, this time using his chakra.

_Hopefully_, he thought, they _wouldn't be able to match his stamina and would eventually give up_.

He gave a small peek over his shoulder…and was hit in the face with a piece of fabric. Sasuke snarled and ripped the offending garment off him, blushing slightly when realizing what it was.

_For God's sake, that goes under your dress!_

This made him run all the more faster. He didn't stop running until he got to the store. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ducked inside and hid in one of the aisles. He let out controlled and careful breaths despite the burning in his chest and tried hard not to attract attention. It was bad enough that some very old women were giving him the eye. One even _winked _at him.

Sasuke sneered at her in disgust, watching as her grandson gently grasped her hand and led her to another part of the store all the while shooting frightened looks at him. The owner of the small grocery store looked on at the spectacle highly amused. He was used to seeing his favorite moody customer receive flirtatious looks from the ladies, old and young. The young fellow was so unresponsive, sometimes he wondered to himself if he preferred the…er…other gender. The owner chuckled slightly to himself as he thought this in his head. This caught Sasuke's attention and he sent the owner a glare as if reading his thoughts.

The owner raised his hands in mock defeat. "Hey kiddo. I'm not saying anything on the matter."

Sasuke gave a small snort, signaling that he didn't believe him.

The owner grinned. "Although, you could work on smiling a little. It's a wonder _anybody _gives you the time of the day when you're glaring at them as if they were a fly you want to completely crush."

Sasuke smirked humorlessly. "I'm not looking to be given the time of the day. Most of the time I have on my hands is very much wanted to be left alone and for all girls to stay the hell away from me. But what I really want right now-" He slipped behind the counter and grabbed his item. "-is a nice cold carton of milk."

The owner rolled his eyes, waiting for the raven haired teen to pay for his milk.

Little did they both know that a very perverted sensei was grinning down at the situation evilly as he sat in a tree.

...

...

Sasuke blinked into the fresh sunshine as he held a cold carton of refreshing milk in his hands. Cautiously, he lurked in the streets hiding away from his fan girls. Curious glances were given to the usually calm and collected Uchiha, but as far as he was concerned, they were enemies; spies reporting his whereabouts to every damn female in the Konohakagure village. Finally, he spotted a good hiding place in the distance: the forest. Its tall, luscious treetops would surely keep him inconspicuous. Tip-toeing to the edge of the forest, he slowly made his way over. Just as he was about to plunge into its depths, he heard a shocked gasp from behind him. He groaned.

"Hey Sasuke!"

_Oh boy. Here we go, _Sasuke sighed inwardly.

He turned around to scowl at his pink haired teammate.

Sakura Haruno. Even her name set him on edge. From all the rumors he'd heard, she had matured and forgotten her long and very much one-sided crush on him.

Well, those rumors were wrong.

As soon as Naruto had brought him back, beaten and bruised, the façade was off and she was back to being her annoying self. Sighing, he walked over to see what she had to say. Sakura stood there, blushing and shuffling her feet. She gave him what she thought was a shy and inviting smile. Sasuke, however, wasn't fooled. Sakura was anything _but _shy. That characteristic was usually saved for…what's her name.

Sasuke blanched, trying to figure out who she was. He honestly couldn't remember her name. He knew her by face. She was that girl, the really weird girl with the strange eyes. Strange eyes like…

"-Sasuke?"

"Hn?" _Wait, what?_

"I, um, asked you a question. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.

_Damn, I wasn't paying attention. _

He huffed in annoyance, clearly wanting to get of there before the rest of his parading fan girls found him.

"Hn. Could you repeat that?" He asked calmly, but with a sharp edge in his tone.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Sure! I was just wondering if you'd possibly be interested in…well…" She began to shuffle with her feet and play with her fingers. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her behavior. It seemed really familiar to him…

"Sakura, please just ask whatever question you desperately need to ask so that I can get on with my life," he sighed irritably.

"Okay…" She said, chewing on her nail. "It's Valentine's Day as you probably already know and-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No."

Sakura looked at him, shocked at his blunt answer.

"But I-"

"No."

"Maybe if we could-"

"No."

"Perhaps if we-"

"_No,_" Sasuke emphasized, sounding angry. "From now until we both sag, the answer is no Sakura. Give it up. You're only hurting yourself and irritating the hell out of me."

With that being said, he took off into the forest. His long legs stretched from branch to branch to run upon. Dodging branches and tree trunks, he climbed higher and higher. He enjoyed his freedom as he ran. In here, he was no longer the pretty boy heart-throb. Here, he was Sasuke, and that was just the way he liked it. This went on for a while until a sudden uneasy feeling washed over him. He stressed his hearing senses and heard a branch crack from unwanted weight.

_Someone's following me, _he realized. He sped up even faster, hoping it wasn't Sakura.

"Sasuke. Wait," someone called out. Sasuke instantly recognized the voice.

He rolled his eyes. _Kakashi-sensei. Of course._

With a back flip, he jumped from the tree he was on and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Kakashi. A bored expression once again settled on his face as he surveyed his old sensei.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes. _Typical Sasuke._

Kakashi smiled at him from under his mask. "Yo!" He called out, raising his hand cheerfully. "Having a wonderful day, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled at the stupid scarecrow and crossed his arms.

"Hn. Absolutely wonderful. Nothing like having a mob of hormonal teenage girls-"

"And adults," Kakashi corrected. Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"And adults," Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. "-chase me around all day and bombard me with crappy gifts. Does that sound very wonderful to you?"

Kakashi just smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

_This is my chance. The mission has officially begun,_ Kakashi thought.

...

...

_Flashback_

_Kakashi stared blankly at the drunken Hokage. She surely must be joking. Or maybe, perhaps a little too drunk. He had traveled all the way from Suna, enjoying the sun and sand (with a few bandits thrown in there), and all she wanted him for…was for this?_

_"Let me get this straight. You (he pointed a finger at her)...want me (he pointed back to himself) to find a girl…for Sasuke."_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes at him before settling further into her seat, hands locked together. "That's what I just said two minutes ago, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi still stared at her strangely before looking back down at the small piece of parchment she handed him. "And using…this specific technique, whatever this is…will help?"_

_"Yes."_

_"With all due respect Hokage, when did I become Konoha's cupid?" He asked sarcastically._

_"…" Tsunade no longer looked happy (not that she was to begin with) and her fingers began to drum repeatedly on the desk._

_"…" Kakashi held his tongue, fear growing steadily at her closed off expression and her calm reaction to his sass._

_"…" Silence._

_"…You're mad at me now, aren't you." It was not a question._

_"…"_

_"Fine. But how does this even work?" He asked curiously._

_He jumped back as she exploded. "Well go find out then dammit! Who the hell do you think I am?! I don't show my shinobi how to do the damn instructions! I give them! Now get your lazy perverted ass out of my office and go get me some results!"_

_ Tsunade was getting a headache. Elite ninjas were supposed to be smart, she thought irritably. And all of the smart shinobi knew not to mess with her temper._

_Kakashi gulped. Rubbing a hand through his silver hair, he smiled at the crazed blonde sheepishly. _

_"I guess I should get going then…"_

_"You guessed right." She grumbled._

_ Man, where was Shizune with the damned alcohol? _

_"Shizune!" She called out. "I'm awaiting my beloved sake!" Shizune rushed in hurriedly, a frown set on her face._

_"Lady Tsunade, you've had one only two minutes ago. And what about the papers concerning-"_

_"Shizune…" Tsunade said menacingly. _

_Shizune sweat dropped._

_"I'll get you another bottle right away." She darted out of the office before the Hokage could throw a fit._

_Kakashi watched on slightly amused, but mostly terrified._

_I'd better get going with this mission or poor Shizune will be scrubbing my corpse off the wall, he thought. _

_With a poof! Kakashi was gone. _

_It was then the Hokage had realized that she had forgotten to give him a specific detail._

_"Damn. Forgot to mention the effects of the jutsu," she grumbled to herself._

_..._

_..._

Back in the present…

"Goddamit Kakashi! Undo the ropes right now!" Sasuke snarled viciously.

Sasuke was currently tied up and glowering at said sensei. Kakashi meanwhile ignored him and was preparing for his forbidden technique.

"Trust me Sasuke. After this technique is done, your life will completely turn around for the best. Who knows, you might become as cheerful and energetic as Naruto!"

Sasuke shuddered at the mental image.

_After this "technique" as you call it is done, I'm gonna kick your sorry, scarecrow ass, _Sasuke growled in his head.

Kakashi's hand started to move, first slowly and then very quickly began to speed up. His hands were a blur as he performed the hand signs, going way too fast for Sasuke to figure out which technique he was doing. A light purple energy began circling around in Kakashi's palm. Putting his arm back, he charged at the baffled Sasuke and yelled, "DOGBONE JUTSU!" just before he hit Sasuke square in the chest.

The pain was intense, starting from his core and radiating into his head. Sasuke refused to cry out despite the searing pain. Gritting his teeth, he took on the full impact of the attack until his body couldn't take it anymore and he passed out.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _Was it supposed to knock my student out, _he wondered.

He'd never used this technique before so he wasn't sure. Looking down at the teen, he almost jumped at the results of his jutsu.

_Oh god. What the hell have I done? _He panicked in his head. _Was this supposed to happen?! Shit! Better get out of here before he wakes up or I am one dead man._

Whistling nervously, he made his way out of the forest. Like hell he would stick around with a soon to be very angry Uchiha. He may do stupid things at times, but he really didn't have a death wish.

...

...

Sasuke woke up feeling nauseated and disoriented. His body felt like it was on fire and his mind was fuzzy.

_Ugh, where am I?_

Suddenly all the recent memories came back to him. His eyes narrowed into slits.

_Must. Kill. Kakashi. _Sasuke growled to himself.

"Grrrrrrr…"

He blinked.

What should have only been a noise of agitation came out to be a rather fierce growl of an animal. Shaking his head, his fur gave a soft pat against his skin.

…

_ Wait a minute…FUR?_

Sasuke stuck out his hands in front of him and instead saw two tiny little paws. Sasuke's eye twitched. He tried shaking his head.

_Kakashi's technique must have really scrambled my brain…_

He tried getting up only to face plant into the ground. He let out a small whine of frustration and immediately noticed something was wrong with his voice.

Uchihas do not _whine_.

He shakily got up on all…fours. Dread and realization dawned to him as his new legs adjusted themselves. He ran/stumbled to a nearby river to examine himself in the water. An angry growl escaped his throat. He was a…_dog._

A toy dog, for that matter. He was extremely small, his ruffled and fluffy dark coat hiding his stubby legs and obscuring some of his face. An equally fluffy tail was also present, swaying slightly with the breeze. His nails were sharp and showing. Teeth as white as snow and as sharp as his nails were also accounted for. Obsidian eyes, usually held as a glare, were now slightly pointed but also round and cute. His duck butt hair was a lighter color than his fur and stuck up in the back, acting as a small mane. His ears were pointed and had bits of white hair coming out of them. Even for a dog, Sasuke was still as handsome as ever.

Or really, cute as ever now.

Cursing Kakashi using every cuss word available, Sasuke turned around and began to run off home before someone mistook him for a stray.

_I have to see if I can find a way to reverse this mess! _He thought desperately.

...

...

Elsewhere, Tsunade and Kakashi were watching as the Uchiha stray ran back to civilization.

"You really are evil." Kakashi whispered.

THUD!

"Ow!" He cried out as Tsunade's fist landed on top of his head. He grumbled to himself, watching Sasuke as he rubbed his now sore head. If he had known what he was in for, he wouldn't have done this at all.

_Great. Now the Uchiha prodigy really is going to murder me…_

"Sorry about that, Kakashi." Tsunade apologized. "It kind of slipped my mind to give you all the details."

"You didn't give me _any _details," Kakashi huffed.

THUD!

"Ow! Quit it!"

"Shut it, Kakashi!" Tsunade glared. "Now do you see how this plan of mine is going to work?"

"Yeah. When I transformed him, I made the bear hand sign which usually enhances the colors of your chakra. This produced a weird purple aura that is now present inside his body. At first I didn't get why I had to include the bear. The transformation would have gone perfectly well without it. But now I'm beginning to understand. The aura around him is-"

Tsunade interrupted. "Yes. It's an attraction aura. It's a very rare transformation. Almost no one knows about it. His aura is present for only a few to see. It's purple now, but when he begins to feel attracted to someone it will eventually turn orange."

"But how would we—"

"Know? Well, he's a stray, right?" An evil cackle rose from the blonde Hokage, making Kakashi fear for his safety. "Someone's bound to take him home. So I wonder what would happen if said person that takes him with them…was a girl?"

"And if they aren't?" Kakashi did not like where this was going.

Tsunade turned to him with an evil glint in her eye. Kakashi sighed.

Yep, he definitely did not like where this was going.

"Oh, trust me, they sure as hell will be. Because a certain someone is going to make quite sure it's a girl who gets Sasuke. Or their beautiful collection of naughty books will mysteriously become a great big pile of ashes." She shook her fist at him. "Understand?"

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "What do I have to do…"

_Why is this so important anyway? Shouldn't we be worrying about Akatsuki? _ Kakashi mused to himself.

Tsunade grinned at him. "Alright, here's the plan…"

...

...

Please review. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated. :)


	2. Crazy Fan Girls! Run!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Review and enjoy! :)

...

...

Kakashi ruefully swallowed his much deflated pride and walked sullenly along the streets of Konoha. People stared at him as he walked by, most of them men. He even received few cat whistles. Kakashi shuddered violently in Naruto's classic sexy jutsu. To all the people on the streets, lecherous or not, he-er, well she… was a regular citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Tsunade is one evil, drunk woman_, Kakashi thought.

Kakashi reminded himself to poison her sake while she slept. His annoyance with Tsunade only doubled as a passing man with a wandering eye sent him a wink and licked his old, crackling lips.

_Tsunade definitely owes me one. Hmm maybe I can blackmail her…_

Walking stiffly and awkwardly in inch high heels, Kakashi put his head up in distaste and went over to the man, smiling provocatively. As the man reached out to grab him, Kakashi raised his foot and slammed his heels onto the man's open toed sandals, annihilating the poor man's feet. He chuckled mischievously to himself at the man's howls of pain. He walked away from the scene and made his way through the busy streets to keep Sasuke in sight.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was pissed the hell off at his unfortunate luck on Valentine's Day. All he had wanted was some milk. One carton of milk. Then, he would have been home where it was warm, cozy, and very much secluded and far away from the female population. Yet, for once, it wasn't even them who ruined his Valentine's Day.

_I'm going to kill Kakashi, _Sasuke growled low in his throat.

Even being attacked by his fan girls seemed like a better way to spend his day instead of trying to walk around on four legs and dodging through big crowds of people. He tripped and stumbled on the many feet that walked, his tail sometimes being trodden on.

_So that's what it feels like for dogs,_ he thought sympathetically while wiggling his tail to make sure it was still functional. _Must remind self to never step on a dog's tail because it hurts like hell._

He panted happily when he found a little spot with shade near one of the flower shops. Quickly, he made his way over and lay down to catch his breath. He sighed to himself, wondering how he got into this situation to begin with.

_Ching. _The soft sound of a shop bell chimed above him. He looked up just in time to spot a pile of pink hair and even worse, platinum blonde. He ducked down under the steps and tried to move farther into the shadows around him. His large eyes peeked out from under the enclosed steps.

"—And so he just ran off into the forest. Can you believe that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Obviously it was Sakura talking.

He needed to get out of here. Slowly, he began inching his way out of the steps, scraping his small belly along the ground.

Ino spoke. "Serves you right. I don't know why you continue to obsess over that pig headed, egotistical prick."

Sasuke bared his teeth angrily.

_The next mission we're assigned to together, I'm letting her die!_

Sakura punched her in the arm. "Shut up, Ino! How could you say that? You were just as obsessed with Sasuke, and don't you dare lie to me!"

Ino shrugged. "I was. And then I grew up. End of story. Look, I'm not saying not to go for it. You're single so do whatever you like. All I'm saying is that the guy's simply not interested."

"You don't understand," Sakura said, pleading with her eyes. "I'll make him interested in me."

Sasuke snorted at that statement. _Fat chance at that happening!_

"Your choice," Ino said, rolling her eyes discretely.

Sasuke shuffled his body from out of the small steps. He crept quietly to the bush near him.

_Almost there. _Sasuke thought to himself smugly.

Suddenly, he miscalculated his steps and tripped over his paws, spiraling towards the ground with a loud THUD! Sakura and Ino still didn't notice the little bundle of fur. Sasuke let out a small whine of relief.

"Oh my God! IS THAT A PUPPY?!"

_Dammit!_

...

...

Somewhere else, a young woman with long, dark hair relaxed in her room and watched the seasons change.

Hinata sat on her windowsill, sighing contently as a cool breeze blew through her hair. She sat there, gazing longingly at the outside world. The leaves on the tree were turning different shades of red and orange for the new season. The smell of maple and apples scents was strong in the air. Sighing, she closed her window and stared at the ceiling, feeling melancholy. She had trained for three days with her sister, Hanabi, nonstop; trained until every muscle in her body quivered and every bone rattled and shook. She'd barely been able to even feel a drop of sunshine on her face in those three days. Not that she really had the time. She sighed again, running a delicate hand through her locks.

Her proving moment to take the title of the Hyuga clan would be coming up next week. No matter how much damage she did to her body, she needed to train as much as possible before going up against…

Hinata gulped.

_Father…_

It was obvious that Hiashi was extremely disappointed in the woman she turned out to be. As a father and a Hyuga, he prided himself in having the best of the best of everything, including his children. Unfortunately, she didn't meet his high expectations. She wasn't the inbred warrior Hiashi had always wanted; she was shy, gentle, and timid, something he viewed as weak and useless.

It was even more obvious that he picked favorites. Hanabi lived up to his expectations in more ways than one. She was a powerful ninja, strong minded, and confident. Overall, she would make a great leader for the Hyuga clan.

Unfortunately, she's also younger than Hinata, so the responsibility of being leader doesn't rest on her shoulders; it rests on Hinata's.

Nonetheless, Hanabi was always the main subject at the dinner table. She also received praise, compliments, and encouragement by their overly proud father. Hinata, on the other hand, was mainly ignored. Any acknowledgement of Hinata at all would come out bitter and resentful. Even Neji received more attention than her.

Sighing heavily, Hinata left her sitting area and went over to her bed. She bent down and got something from underneath it. It was a small coupon to Ichiraku's with a huge bowl of ramen on the cover. Details were given on the back. She pressed the small piece of paper to her chest.

_Valentine's Day._ _Today is a new day, _she thought optimistically.

This will be the day (hopefully) that will be written down in history. This was the day Hinata would confess her love to her lifelong crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Not even the title of her clan could stop her from going out on this beautiful day and presenting her crush with a promise of twenty free bowls at Ichiraku's.

_I hope it will be enough,_ she wondered nervously. _Naruto eats a lot of ramen…_

Shuffling into her overly large purple jacket, she went off to go find Neji. As she walked along the long hallways, servants would scurry past her and send her a small smile here in there, which she returned gratefully. If there was one thing she had over her father, it was the compassion and adoration of the servants. They were always civil and kind to her.

_Even though I'm insignificant, _she thought dejectedly. _I can't even beat my younger sister in a spar._

She finally spotted him in the kitchen. Hinata stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

She had found him hiding away from _his_ own fan girls.

_I'm not really one to judge people, but this…this is sort of ridiculous,_ Hinata thought to herself, laughing quietly in her hand.

For the reason stated, Neji was currently hiding under the table. His long, brown hair was disheveled and tangled while his usually calm milky, white eyes were wide and had a crazed look in them. To make the situation even more laughable, he had a frying pan in his hand that was shaking in fear.

Hinata looked up at yet another strange scene. Girls were clawing at the window trying to get Neji's attention. One girl pushed her way through the crowd and lifted up her…

Hinata blushed. _Oh my…_

She tore her eyes away from the embarrassing sight. "Um N-neji?" Hinata asked timidly. "Is it okay if I delivered something to someone?"

Neji jumped up, startled, and hit his head on the table.

"Ow!" He cursed. He looked back up at her. "Hinata!"

He rubbed at his now throbbing head and looked both annoyed and relieved. "Please do not scare me like that. I've had a very…rough day," he finished lamely, flinching as someone outside screamed his name. "And of course you can deliver something. If you want, I can have a servant deliver it for you or you can give it to me to deliver." He stretched out his hand.

Hinata blushed, averting her eyes. "Um, well. I was wondering…i-if I could deliver it…in p-person…" She shuffled her feet and looked down, embarrassed.

Neji raised an eyebrow and stared at her silently for a moment, arms crossed.

_Hmm, no doubt she bought a gift for the number one knucklehead and idiot of Konoha, _he thought, rolling his eyes. _Oh well. Just as long as I don't have to drag her unconscious body back here._

Neji smiled at her. "Sure you can go. I'll be certain to tell your father."

Hinata eyes brightened as she gave him a polite bow and a quiet 'thank you'.

Before she closed the door behind her, she heard, "Please don't faint! And I'm sure Uzumaki will _love _your Valentine's day gift!"

She blushed heavily, but continued on her way.

Right after Hinata left, Hanabi came in. Smirking at Neji's hair, she cheekily replied, "It would appear that you are in desperate need of a comb at the least, girly."

"Oh shut it, brat," he muttered grumpily.

Hanabi gave him an irritated glare. "I don't like being called a brat."

Neji chuckled to himself. "And I don't like lying," he shot back. He made his way down the hallway.

_Click._

He stopped, his breath hitching slightly.

"Hanabi?" He called out, trying to remain calm. "That was the door being opened, wasn't it? Did you close it?"

No answer.

Neji was starting to panic a little. "Hanabi?" He asked in a higher pitched tone.

"NEJI!" Girls began to pile into the house.

He ran for his life and dove out the window. People on the streets heard him scream out, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" as he ran from his pack of fan girls.

...

...

"IS THAT A PUPPY?!"

Kakashi watched on, pleased with his accomplishment, as his outburst had caught both Sakura and Ino's attention. They both quickly looked around them and spotted the small glowering, black dog on the ground. Sakura let out an excited gasp and scurried over to Sasuke.

_Let's see how they react and what they will do, _Kakashi wondered.

As expected, Sakura immediately sucked up to the furry animal.

"Aww! How cute! You are just simply adorable!" she cooed at a glaring Sasuke.

Suddenly, she grabbed Sasuke, emitting a small yelp from him, and smashed his face against her cheek, rubbing it against his fur. Kakashi smirked as Sasuke let out a warning growl and glared even harder at his pink haired teammate.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" Sakura turned to Ino, smiling broadly. Kakashi expected Ino to immediately suck up to the Sasuke pup just as Sakura had. His smile faltered when she began backing away fearfully.

"N-no. Keep that mutt away from me!" Ino screamed. She was backing up into the shop.

Sakura stared at her friend in shock.

Sasuke glared angrily at her.

_'Mutt'?! I'm purebred, you wench!_

Sakura began worriedly, "Ino, it's just a dog…"

"I know what it is, forehead!" Ino said irritably. "You don't understand! I'm afraid of dogs! Very afraid!"

Sakura looked down at the small bundle of cuteness glaring at her and then back up at Ino curiously. "Um, why?" She asked, still confused. She'd never heard of someone who was deathly afraid of sweet, innocent dogs.

"Because my dad was almost killed by one! The dog dragged him into the woods and almost tore him to shreds! He only just got away by bashing a rock on its foot! Ever since then, my family has been extremely afraid of dogs…"

Sakura sweat dropped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. _I'm pretty sure she's confused me with a wolf…_

_Well, then I guess Ino is out of the picture. I guess that leaves Sakura. Great! Mission accomplished. _Kakashi thought happily. _And I can finally get out of this outfit…_

He gave his dress an uncomfortable tug. Why was it so tight along the thighs? He could barely move!

_Ah, well, _he shrugged. All that's left for him to do is to tell the news to Tsunade before she burns all of his beloved books.

"Well, whatever. This dog is way too cute to be left alone. In fact…" Sakura brought Sasuke up to her eye level. He snapped his teeth at her angrily, which she took as him being playful. "This dog sort of resembles Sasuke, in a weird way."

Sasuke stopped breathing. Kakashi paled.

_Oh no, _they both thought.

"So that means-oh! Think off all the things we could do together!" Sakura smiled brightly and squeezed the Sasuke dog tightly against her body. "We could dress you up and name you Sasuke, since you look so alike! I could give you baths and pretend I'm bathing Sasuke! Oh! We could sleep together and cuddle and go for walks and -oh, the possibilities are endless." Sakura smiled dreamily down at him. "You're coming home with me," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes became the size of saucers.

_The hell I'm staying with you! _He struggled away from her embrace, wiggling his tiny body in her arms and crying out in angry barks.

Kakashi sighed in relief. Thank goodness she didn't put two and two together. He was about to walk away when he realized how eerily silent the street had become. He turned his head to look behind him. Dread suddenly washed over him. Then fear.

With Sakura's squealing over Sasuke, she had managed to attract a rather large crowd. Unfortunately, he fit in perfectly with the crowds because they all consisted of mainly girls. Girls with Sasuke on the brain. _Fan girls. _All with the same idea as Sakura.

"I WANT THAT DOG!" They all yelled.

Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped.

Oh god.

...

...

Hinata yawned and stretched, smiling at how good it felt to finally be outside and not inside a humid, overbearing dojo.

_Today is such a peaceful day,_ she thought happily.

She walked slowly down the shopping streets, enjoying the crisp air. Freshly baked bread wafted all around her as well as the sounds of children laughing in a playground and grownups chatting with each other about their day. Romance was also present, which for some people, could be a good thing; not for Hinata. Couples were holding hands as they walked through small meadows and clearings. Boyfriends would feed their special ladies a piece of their homemade picnic lunches and the girlfriends would smile weakly at them, but eat it anyway because it was made with love. Married couples would laugh and dance, enjoying one another's presence and kissing freely as if they didn't have any other care in the world.

Hinata hated being around couples. It made her feel so lonely. "No one would ever look at me like that,"she told herself when she would ever see a man smile dreamily at another woman. When couples held hands, she would unconsciously pull on her own, wishing someone else's hand was there to entwine their fingers with her own and tell her sweet nothings in her ear.

Most importantly, she wanted Naruto to be that someone's hand.

In her eyes, he was perfect. Bright, golden hair with sun kissed skin and crystal clear, azure eyes as blue as the ocean. He had dazzling white teeth with a bright smile that seemed to light up a whole room. He was her light, her everything. She loved everything about him. His smile, his eyes, his clothes, his personality, his determination, his strength, his _freedom._ He was confined by the hate of the village, confined by their hate of the demon inside him, and yet he didn't pay them any mind. He continued to smile that smile of his and prove them wrong at every given time. She loved that about him, that he could truly do everything despite the world against him.

She hung her head sadly. But why oh why couldn't he ever notice her?

_I know why_, she thought, slightly jealous. _Sakura._

He always was infatuated with Sakura, even when they were little. Sure he was nice and at times he would unknowingly flirt with other girls,but she was the only girl he showed any romantic interest in. No matter how mean she was to him, or how sad she seemed to make him, he would always be there for her, through the thick and thin. Sakura was his entire world and he would always cherish her. No one could stop him from loving her.

_Not even me, _Hinata thought.

She stopped walking, staring emptily at the ground. She shook her head.

_No, I can't afford to think like that, _she though determinedly. _This is my day! I'm going to give this coupon to Naruto and maybe…no! He will show interest in me! I am a Hyuga! I am-_

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata jumped. Slightly startled, she turned around to see the person of her affections running straight at her. He was dressed in his usual orange attire and his wide smile was as stunning as ever. Hinata blushed beet red.

_I don't think I can do this! _She realized.

Naruto stopped right in front of her, panting heavily. "Hinata! Hey Hinata!" he said, catching his breath. "How ya doin?" He grinned at her, his hair all askew.

Hinata suddenly felt as if she had inhaled a whole desert. Her throat went dry, weird noises coming from her throat, and all she could do was stutter incoherently and blush. Naruto straightened up and grinned down amusedly at her as she averted his gaze.

_She really is strange, _he mused. He put his arms around her shoulders and stared down at the ground with her. Hinata let out a little squeak, blushing like crazy.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked curiously. She was staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, but to him, it just looked like plain old dirt.

"U-um, n-n-nothing," she stammered.

"Then why are you looking down? My face is much more interesting to look at (_I think, _he mused) and it's up here!" he said cheerfully, pointing to his face with a happy smile. Hinata blushed harder looking up at his handsome face and kept her gaze.

"U-u-um, H-happy Valentine's day, Naruto…" she said, smiling shyly at him.

Naruto sheepishly took his arm away from her shoulder and put both of his hands behind his head. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too! I haven't heard any girls scream their love for Sasuke in a while now! Have you?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

Hinata shook her head slowly.

Naruto smiled again. "Haha! That's great! About time they stopped saying that stuck up ass' name! Though it would be nice for a change if I received a gift at least once on this day," Naruto said, more to himself as he stared off in the distance.

_A-ah! Here is my chance! _ "Actually N-naruto, I, um, I have a g-gift for y-"

**_Boom! Crash!_**

"Aaaaah!"

Naruto groaned. "Oh boy," he sighed. "Here come the fan girls." He rolled his eyes.

Hinata tried again. "Um, Naruto," she said, speaking louder over the wailing females. "I h-have a gift for—"

"Naruto! Stop that dog!"

Naruto whipped his head around so fast he hurt his neck. Hinata sighed dejectedly.

_Why her? Why now, _she thought.

Suddenly, a small black dog came into their sights. It was running at breakneck speed away from the fan girls and looked like it was about to pee on itself. As she looked behind it, she couldn't blame it. A huge mob of girls wearing crazed facial expressions were chasing after the poor thing. Sakura was in the lead.

Immediately, Naruto went into hero mode. "DON'T WORRY SAKURA!" He shouted, adjusting his headband. "I WILL GET-"

Naruto was interrupted as the dog made his way over to them and climbed up on Naruto. Naruto sputtered as the dog ran up his leg, stomach, and chest before reaching his face and shoving its small paws as hard as it could into his skin. He yelled angrily as the dog pushed off of his face and jumped over him. While in the air, the dog briefly glanced at Hinata. Its eyes widened, expecting her to lash out and ravish him like all the other fan girls.

_Oh no! My fate is sealed! I'm doomed! _He closed his eyes, expecting hands to grab him.

Nothing happened. He opened one eye to look at her.

She stood there, staring at him, just as dumbfounded as he was.

_Why didn't she grab me? _He thought.

_Why is everyone chasing after this dog? _She thought.

As he landed gracefully on the ground, he turned around to look back at her, curious. She still continued to stare uncomprehendingly at him. Still amazed that she wasn't a fan girl, he ran off into one of the bushes and disappeared into the forest once more.

Hinata stood there staring at where the dog used to be.

_That dog sort of looked like Sasuke in a weird way…_

She was so busy staring, that she didn't even notice that her blonde in shining armor had been trampled by the mob of girls.

Kakashi, who was having a lot of trouble keeping up with the amazingly fast pack of girls in a pair of heels, had seen the exchange between Hyuga and Uchiha. Although not visible to the normal eye, the purple aura surrounding Sasuke had become a tad lighter. A smug smile appeared over his girlish features.

_Hmm, well they seem to go well with each other._

He watched as the Uchiha disappeared into the forest. Apparently, no one saw him. This was his chance (_Finally, I've been running in heels for about half an hour now, _he though irritably) to draw the fan girls away from Sasuke.

"Hey girls!" He called out, getting their attention. "I think the dog turned left back into the streets! Maybe it's trying to lose us through the crowds!" All girls mumbled in agreement.

Sakura spoke up first. "Alright, then it's settled! Into the streets!" The fan girls gave a warlike cry, some chanting Sasuke's name.

Kakashi and Hinata sweat dropped.

As soon as the fan girls went their way, Kakashi turned his attention back to Hinata. He walked over to her and smiled sweetly at her. Hinata watched the strange person warily. She felt as if she had met this person before, but decided to keep it to herself.

"You don't look particularly like a deranged fan girl," Kakashi implied.

Hinata shook her head. "Um, no. I'm not interested in S-Sasuke in that way," she said.

Kakashi's form beamed at her. "Good! Then would you be so kind as to take home that poor dog for a while? I'd take it home myself, but at the moment I am far too busy with missions and assignments."

Hinata stared at him strangely now.

_She's a shinobi? I've never seen her around Tsunade's before..._

Kakashi realized his mistake and said hurriedly, "Did I mention that the dog is my brother's dog? Well he is, but my brother can't take care of him anymore because he passed away from…herpes… anyways, I'll be gone for a while on an assignment, but I'll have the opportunity to take care of him when I'm back. How about it?"

Kakashi begged silently for her to accept his small white lie.

_Herpes? Really? Think Kakashi! _He scolded himself.

Hinata was hesitant. It wasn't that she didn't like dogs, far from it; but with a dog in the house, it would be a huge distraction from her training. She loved taking care of people and animals and would probably adeptly refuse if the servants asked to help with the dog, should she decide to keep it. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist the cute thing if it wagged its tail at her and held a ball up with its mouth and gave her the puppy dog look.

But all the same, she couldn't leave him on the streets or in the hands of the fan girls.

"S-sure," she replied.

Kakashi inwardly fist pumped. _Yes!_

"Lovely! I'll pick him up right after my assignment is finished! For now, I'll be leaving! Oh, by the way, I think I saw the poor thing go into the forest. I'd get him myself and bring him back to you, but-"

_Oh crap! Think of something!_

"-I'm too tired. Goodbye!"And with a small wave, Kakashi went back down the street, hurrying to get away from Hinata in his thin heels.

Tsunade's plan hadn't completely backfired after all. But, then again the only thing she said was, _"Try and see if you can hook him up with my student, Sakura, or find him someone acceptable! I'd prefer the first, though, so I don't have to hear her yapping about Sasuke all the time during our training sessions." _

_Oh well. Stuff happens, _he thought cheerfully, and with that, Kakashi merrily started skipping down the street all the while wearing high heels and a dress.

...

...

Review please. :)


	3. Better Than Fan Girls, I Guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Review. :)

…

…

Sasuke attacked the tree in front of him viciously with his claws. Bits of brittle bark pieces flew in the air from his animosity. He felt so _frustrated. _Honestly, he couldn't remember one Valentine's Day that hadn't gone wrong. This day just happened to be even more terrible than all the other previous February 14ths.

_ All thanks to my fucking scarecrow of a teacher, Kakashi, _he thought angrily to himself.

He continued to abuse the poor tree. His claws dug deeper into the hard flesh of the tree trunk with every savage attack he tried on it. The angrier he got, the more he assaulted the tree.

_Why? _He thought. _Why? Why? Why? Why?_

After a few more powerful attacks, he slumped tiredly against the tree, defeated. Now that his anger had subsided, he realized he hadn't made much impact on the tree. Several small scratch marks were embedded in the bark.

_I'm so weak in this form, _he thought, sighing to himself.

Sliding down to the ground, he covered his face with his paws and started to whimper. Yes, the almighty stoic prick of a bastard started to whimper. He couldn't take any more of it. He seriously was having a shitty day.

_Forget today. I have a shitty life._

Sasuke stared down at the ground. He could still faintly remember the days when his brother would sit him on top of his shoulders and show him all the beauty in the world.

Now that he's dead, what beauty is there now? What was left for him?

Sasuke sighed again. _I'm constantly the center of attention, _he thought._ It should be a good thing, but for me, it's not. I never have any peace, any free time to myself. There's always some expectation for me to be the best of the best. And I excel at it. Everyone seems to love the good looking, rich Uchiha Sasuke. Girls love me and guys are jealous of me. I'm expected to be great, yet although I don't show it, I feel inferior to almost everyone. _

He lowered his head. _I just want to be normal. I want be like any other citizen of Konoha. I don't want to have fan girls chase after me for my money and my looks. I don't want to have to act so cold all the time. I don't want to fight all the time to be able to prove myself. I just want stability in my life…_

Sasuke lay on the ground, feeling depressed. He wouldn't know normal if it hit him on the head. No one with his background and past would ever be defined as normal.

_If only they knew,_ he mused. _The funny thing is, is that if one of my fan girls didn't fawn over me and follow me everywhere like a leech, I'd at the least be civil to her. I might even date her._

He chuckled (panted) to himself.

_Like that'll ever happen._

…

…

Hinata searched aimlessly in the forest trying to find the stray dog. As she walked, she couldn't help but consider the fact that she had made an agreement with a complete stranger; and to make matters worse, the stranger seemed to know where she lived.

_"I'll pick him up after my assignment is finished!"_

Hinata wondered curiously what assignment the strange lady was talking about. If she remembered correctly, the Hokage was not supposed to give out assignments on Valentine's Day, since it was a holiday spent with a loved one, of whom you may never see again if you didn't survive a mission. She shook her head lightly and continued on. Half an hour had passed and there was still no sign of the furry animal. Deciding it was time to give up and apologize to the silver-haired lady for not being to locate the dog, she turned back around.

"Oof!"

Hinata fell down. She blushed at her clumsiness, thinking she had tripped over a tree root. Then, she realized she had tripped over something warm.

_Warm…and fuzzy? _

Hinata sat up from her spot and came face to face with a glaring ball of fur, its fluffy tail swishing menacingly. Hinata stared at the small thing, giving it a sheepish smile. It would seem that it didn't like being woken up from its nap.

Suddenly, she saw the hair sticking out behind its head and remembered the dog from the streets earlier. This one had the fur, the glare, the mane, and oh! The deep obsidian eyes! Yes! This was the stray!

Hinata beamed brightly at Sasuke and reached out to touch him. Sasuke snarled at her approaching hands and showed his fangs. Hinata shrunk back at his defensive pose and immediately put her hands up in a submissive position.

"I'm not going t-to hurt you," she said kindly to Sasuke. She tried giving him a small, but warm smile to reassure the growling dog.

Sasuke saw this action and stopped glaring at her momentarily, observing the woman in front of him.

She wore a purple jacket that looked rather big on her with dark pants. She had long, black hair with hints of purple that cascaded down her back. Her skin was pale like snow, but not sickly looking. Her eyes were light lavender, almost milky white.

_The eyes of a Hyuga,_ he noted.

Sasuke had seen her before, albeit briefly. She was one of those people that people usually forgot about.

_What's her name? Hinka? Hanaba?_ _Wait…oh yeah, Hinata. Her name's Hinata. She's the girl whose name kept eluding me during my conversation with Sakura._

All in all, she wasn't much to look at. She seemed rather small under all her clothes and he'd heard rumors that she was weak compared to Sakura and Ino. She was the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan and had a major crush on Naruto. That was about all he knew about her.

Sasuke snorted to himself at the thought of her drooling over the dumbass.

_She'd have more romantic progress if she fell in love with a wall than that idiot. The guy's as dense as a rock when it comes to girls._

Sasuke found it amusing that he had been amazed that she wasn't a fan girl. The girl was absolutely smitten with his idiotic teammate, just as Naruto was smitten with Sakura, who in turn, was in love with him. Thus, a cycle of unrequited love.

Sasuke came back to reality when she spoke again. "Are you lost? If y-you want, I can take care of you, for the time being…" Hinata offered, feeling awkward and stupid for talking to a dog.

Sasuke bristled and snarled, showing its small fangs to her again.

_Go away, and leave me alone! _

Hinata instinctively jumped back, surprised. She was usually really good with animals. People joked she could tame tigers if she wanted to; yet this dog wasn't cooperating at all.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to intrude," she apologized gently.

Sasuke still glared at her, baring his teeth.

_How dare she!_ He thought angrily. _She has the audacity to actually want to be my owner._ _This stuttering, weak Hyuga wants to keep me as a pet! Well, the joke's on her because nobody owns an Uchiha. I am my own master. I may be a dog now, but I have my pride and dignity._

He snorted. Like hell he would go home with her.

_Enough of this. I'm going home. I can take care of myself._

With a huff, he got up from his spot and turned his body around to fling dirt at Hinata with his back legs before stomping away.

"Doggie! Come out sweetie!"

Sasuke abruptly stopped walking.

"Come out wherever you are!"

_Screw my pride! _He thought in terror before running back and throwing himself into Hinata's arms.

Hinata was shocked at the unexpected action, almost dropping him on his rump. He gave an annoyed whine and cowered into her jacket. Hinata looked down at the small shaking dog and took pity, wrapping her arms protectively around it and holding him to her chest.

"I-I know you we may have gotten off on the wrong foot (_Or paw, _she thought amusedly), but I promised someone that I would take care of you while they're gone."

_What? _Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _What someone?_

"I'm so sorry your owner died, b-but I want you to know that I'm here for you," she said comfortingly.

_What owner? What is she talking about?_

"His sister will get you when her m-mission is done."

_Sister? What the hell is going on? _Sasuke thought, extremely confused.

"I always keep my promises, because that's my ninja way," she said, smiling down at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Ugh, it's like dealing with a shy and almost as bothersome Naruto. I think I'm going to hurl at the sappiness._

That still didn't stop him from hiding deeper into her clothes when he heard Sakura's loud voice five feet away from him.

"Hinata! Thanks for finding my dog!" She shouted happily.

Sasuke whimpered and Hinata clutched him even tighter, both their eyes wide with fear.

_Uh oh, _they both thought.

…

…

Sakura had been searching all day for that dog. As it turned out, the silver-haired lady pointed them in the wrong direction and the dog got away. Most of the girls gave up after that, but not her. She continued to search for it (hoping to bump into Sasuke perhaps on the way), and voila!

_I guess hard work and perseverance really does pay off, _she thought smugly.

"Wow, thanks Hinata! You found him, that's great! Thank you so much, I've been looking everywhere for him," Sakura said, smiled sweetly at her.

_I know Hinata will give it to me. Even though she adores dogs to death, she has no need for dogs right now because of all the training she's been doing for her fight. _Sakura stretched out her hands for the cute dog, making Sasuke whine and hide his face away from her.

_Don't touch me! _He thought, highly annoyed.

"U-um," Hinata stuttered. She didn't have a clue on what to do. Although she knew for a fact that this wasn't Sakura's dog, she could always fill her in with all the details and hand the responsibility down to her to take care of the dog as to avoid hurting Sakura's feelings. On the other hand, she did promise the lady that she would take care of her dog and she never goes back on her promises.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was becoming very irritated. His ear twitched in agitation. _What the hell is she doing? Tell Sakura to mind her own business and get the hell out of here!_

Sakura frowned. "Come on, Hinata. It's getting late. He needs to go home with me." She sent a bright smile down at Sasuke, which was not reciprocated.

Petting Sasuke softly, Hinata whispered in his ears, "I'll protect you," causing him to shiver slightly, though he didn't know why. She took on an authoritative stance.

"Sakura."

Sasuke looked up at Hinata, noticing her stern tone.

_Finally! Get rid of her now! _Sasuke thought triumphantly. _Hey, maybe you can be of use after all._

Sakura noticed the tone as well and straightened her shoulders, warily eying Hinata now. Hinata rarely spoke that way, unless it was something important.

Hinata stated calmly, "I'm sorry Sakura, but this dog doesn't belong to you and I know that for a fact. It's a stray that has been running around all Konoha, trying to find his way back to a home he no longer has. He needs affection and adequate care, and I promised his temporary owner that he would get just that. I-I can understand why you're obsessed with getting this dog, but I don't believe your reason is morally right. In fact, I-I think the only reason you want this dog is because it looks strikingly similar to Sasuke himself and I don't think that's fair to the dog or Sasuke. I'm sure Sasuke would not appreciate you using dogs as a scapegoat for him."

Her voice got quieter with every word she said until it was almost a whisper. The more, she talked the more livid Sakura became.

"Perhaps you could find another dog to take care of, but I assure you, this dog i-is in good hands with-"

Sakura interjected furiously, "That's not the only reason I would take the dog in! Of course I understand that it needs to be taken care of! I'm not heartless!"

She stomped over to Hinata, who was slowly backing away with Sasuke still in her hands, and grabbed her by the jacket so that their faces were inches from each other.

"And don't talk about Sasuke as if you know him!" She snapped. "You know nothing of him! You're not even on his team, so keep your own goddamn opinions to yourself!" She threw Hinata away from her forcefully, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

Sasuke barked as he was rattled from which way to the other. He glared hatefully at Sakura, his respect (not that he had much to begin with) for her plummeting to almost zero.

_So this is the true you._

"I-I didn't mean to go so in depth. I'm sorry Sakura," Hinata apologized shakily. "I just thought it wouldn't be healthy for you to obsess even more."

Hinata automatically winced at her words.

Sakura's face turned red. "Obsess? OBSESS?! How dare you! Don't you see? I'm in love with Sasuke! I have been since I ever laid eyes on him! I chased him all over the goddamn world to bring him back! All because of my love for him! I love him, Hinata! I love him so much it hurts, physically and mentally!"

The anger suddenly left her face, turning into sadness. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Yet, he has nothing but contempt for me," she whispered. "He hates me. I can see it in his eyes every time I talk to him. And the closest I could ever get to him is through a dog…"

Hinata stared pitifully at the ground, upset with herself for upsetting Sakura. She was so caught up in the unfairness of Sakura already having Naruto craving her attention that she spoke from her heart and not her mind.

She walked slowly past Sakura, cradling a slightly (and only very slightly) apologetic Sasuke in her arms. Mumbling another quiet apology, she disappeared into the forest.

Sakura glared at the spot Hinata had stood on, clenching her fists tightly. She had called her love for Sasuke an obsession.

_That…that…Hyuga bitch! _She thought mercilessly. Hot, blinding anger rose from her chest.

She screamed in frustration.

_ Of course I would have love and cared for the dog. It wasn't just about Sasuke! I'm not that heartless!_ _Am I? Right? I would never have been intentionally cruel…or completely disregarded its feelings…_

The anger disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Sakura stared blankly at her shaking hands.

_Is my love for Sasuke really just an obsession? I mean sure I have pictures of him but we're teammates so it only makes sense. Well, and a plush toy I made of him when I was younger. And a book based specifically for all of his favorite things…and a pair of his underwear…and the blanket that I stitched his name on… _

_Wow, I really do sound kind of obsessed, _Sakura realized. Maybe it really was time for her to move on and find romance with another person. And not just any person; a person that would give her the time of the day.

"Sakura!"

Sakura screamed shrilly and jumped ten feet in the air. She glared at the blonde figure behind her, annoyed that his bright personality still shone through despite her crappy day. Naruto sprinted towards her, his brow creasing in worry. Noticing her tears, he reached out a comforting hand and held hers gently.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked kindly. "You look like shit."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and Sakura turned to punch Naruto's head. "Idiot!" She snapped. "Wrong thing to say to a girl!"

Naruto pouted and rubbed his head. "Hey, I was just trying to help," he whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine," she sighed. "What do you need, Naruto?"

Naruto's face brightened. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ichirak—"

Sakura put out her hand, signaling him to stop. "Nuh-uh. No ramen. I will go with you anywhere as long as it doesn't involve ramen."

Naruto smirked slyly. "Does that mean we can go to my house," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "If ya know what I me—"

THUMP!

"Sakura!"

"Naruto," Sakura growled, raising her fist. Naruto instantly backed away from his impending doom.

"Fine, fine. We can have barbeque. Honest!" He raised his hands in submission. "It can be a friendly outing, just you and me." He smiled up at her gently. "We haven't had many of those."

Sakura was about to give in when she realized something.

_Naruto genuinely likes me. _

_Naruto's actually kind of handsome and very sweet._

_And I'm looking for new romance. _

A smile began to spread on her face as she looked past Naruto.

_Yes, this is the chance I need! I can move on, finally! I won't ever need to feel neglected or abused. Ino was right. It is time for me to move on from Sasuke. I would have never realized how right she was thanks to..._

Naruto, meanwhile, was becoming a little freaked out at her behavior.

"So, is that a yes?" He said a little nervously. "You looked as spaced out as Hinata right now."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Hinata!_

_Oh god, she's in love with Naruto!_

…

…

Sasuke trotted alongside the strange Hyuga and watched her back as she walked down the streets. The lecture she gave Sakura really intrigued him. She was probably the only person he knew who saw through her sweet smiles and saw her for the person she really was. And even when she pointed out the obvious, she made it seem as if she wasn't intentionally trying to hurt Sakura.

_Incredible. Must take great skill on her part to be able to do that, _Sasuke smirked. _Then again, she's more patient with people than I am. Hell, everyone is more patient with people than me._

Hinata momentarily stopped to turn around and kneel down in front of the small creature. Sasuke immediately began giving her a glare. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to check for any collar of some kind. He let out a warning growl as she traced her fingers along his neck. When her hand slipped over his furry torso, he gave a furious bark and nipped at her fingers hard enough to draw blood.

Hinata yelled out, startled by his outburst, and looked down at the mean puppy. His lips curled upwards in what seemed like a…smirk.

_I didn't know dogs could smirk, _she thought both horrified and curious.

Scolding him lightly about nipping at people's fingers, she stood back up and continued on her way without glancing back to see if he was following.

Sasuke gave a bored shrug before catching up with her.

_Might as well stick around. It's not like I have a way to get into my house as a dog, _he thought darkly.

They stopped at a small café to get something to eat. Hinata bought two little desserts along with a cinnamon spice latte. She ate her dessert with light, delicate bites, savoring the sweet taste of it. Sasuke looked curiously at the other one.

_Is she going to eat that one too?_ Right on cue, his stomach gave a monstrous growl. He glared at the white, fuzzy belly.

_Hn. Where are your manners?_ He scolded the grumbling stomach.

Hinata smiled at him when she heard the growl. Breaking the fluffy dessert in half, she offered the piece to Sasuke. He sniffed at it before raising his head, indignant.

_We are not friends. I am not eating offered food. Plus, her hands touched it_. He gave a disapproving grunt.

Frowning at the animal's stubborn attitude, she placed the dessert under his nose.

"Come on. Y-You'll like it. It's very good," she persuaded, giving the dog an encouraging smile.

Sasuke glared at her for a long time. Hinata stared back, taking the challenge.

Glare.

Stare.

Glare.

Stare.

Sighing inwardly, he let go of his pride and gobbled the food from her hand.

_No matter the circumstances, free food is free food, _Sasuke huffed.

Pleased that he ate, Hinata began to sip on her latte. Sasuke stared up at her, watching her drink. Hinata ignored the dog's peculiar behavior. Sasuke continued to stare up at her, becoming increasingly annoyed.

_Well, is she going to share that or not? _He growled at her.

She tried her best to ignore him until she could take no more. She glanced at the small, pouting animal.

"Yes?"

Sasuke looked at the cup and slowly licked his muzzle, emphasizing his thirstiness. Rolling her eyes, Hinata downed the rest of her latte in one large gulp.

Sasuke barked angrily.

_I'm thirsty, dammit!_

"Hold on," Hinata said, exasperated.

Giving him a small pat on the head (before he had the chance to bite her), she went back in the café and came out with a small bowl of water.

She explained, "Water would be better for you than h-hot scalding coffee."

She placed the bowl on the floor. Sasuke scowled at her in disdain.

_Coffee would be freaking wonderful right now you damned, frustrating-_

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata's head snapped up to look at the person calling her name.

"Kiba?"

Kiba was running towards her, Akamaru barking at his side. He grinned down at her as she began to fidget shyly with one of her jacket strings.

"Hinata, what have I told you," Kiba waved a teasing finger at her. "If you keep fumbling with that string, one side will be longer than the other." He patted her head with affection. "How about that, neh? On my way to the pet shop and I spot you here at my favorite café!"

"Oh, um, yeah. I got a little h-hungry," she sheepishly replied.

Kiba suddenly looked down and spotted a black dog at her side.

"Ah! Um, with a friend." She bent down to introduce the glaring pup. "I'm taking care of this dog right now for someone until they get back."

Kiba cocked his head at the dog, wondering what breed it was. He bent down with her and ruffled the dog's stuck up hair.

"Hey! Guess we found Akamaru a little buddy, huh?" He asked gently.

Sasuke looked up at him in mortification.

_Uh uh. No. There is no way I'm playing fetch with that dumb, slobbering, mangy-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Akamaru pounced on him from behind Kiba and wrestled him to the ground. Akamaru panted happily on top of him, waiting for Sasuke to catch his breath, before tensing suddenly and looking him in the eye. Sasuke could feel his chest tightening as the huge dog pressed further onto him. He let out a frightened bark. Hinata was already by his side, struggling with the other dog's head while Kiba was tugging his collar.

"Bad!" Kiba wheezed. "Bad Akamaru! You don't crush your friends!"

With another heave, Akamaru was off him and sat next to his owner, his tail thumping madly on the ground.

Hinata slumped in her chair to catch her breath while comforting the alarmed toy dog. She was thankful that besides the slight shake in his shoulders, he was fine and he had not been startled enough to pee on himself. She let a small smile grace her face as she watched his small tail rise up stubbornly, stiff with authority.

Kiba sat in a nearby seat, glaring suspiciously at Akamaru while having a firm grasp on his collar.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. He's usually not like this." He sent an apologetic look over to Sasuke, who only huffed and glared irritably at the white dog.

"It's alright, Kiba," Hinata assured. "Akamaru just got a little excited, that's all. You said y-you were going to the pet store?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. Akamaru needs some more doggie treats."

Hinata smiled warmly and reached to pet Akamaru. He leaned in to her touch and whined happily as she scratched behind his ear.

"Well, let's not get in their way," she said to Sasuke.

She looked down at her dog and reached to pet his head. Sasuke gave her a warning growl and bared his teeth to show his displeasure about the whole situation.

Kiba chuckled at his behavior. "There, there now," he spoke gently and rested his hand on Sasuke's hair. "No need to act like a mean grump now."

A twitch formed in Sasuke's eye and before he knew it, he found his teeth clamped over Kiba's hand, digging into his skin. Kiba let out a high pitched scream filled with surprise.

"He-He-He bit me!" Kiba yelled. He stared at his hand in disbelief.

Hinata gasped and pulled Sasuke off him.

"Bad dog!" She scolded sternly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved away from the café and Kiba's screaming of bloody murder. As he passed Akamaru, the dog looked at him curiously. Sasuke stiffened.

_Can he see through the jutsu? _He thought.

He walked faster away from the dog. Hinata followed behind him, giving Sasuke a small glare behind his back.

_This stuck up, stubborn animal!_

Without warning, she pulled him by the tail sternly, causing him to bark angrily, and picked him up by the torso. He snarled in her arms and tried to bite her. Huffing, she swatted his nose.

Sasuke stared at her for a good thirty seconds.

_Did she just—_

"Enough," Hinata scolded irritably. "You've been bad all day today and I've let it go too far. Bad dog!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but squeaked in slight surprise when she tilted his head up sharply for him to look into her eyes.

"No more. Please, don't cause me anymore trouble…" She sighed as her authoritative voice withered away as quickly as it had come. Sasuke could only blink at her sudden change in demeanor.

"At least be good when we get to the Hyuga grounds," she whispered, pleading to him with her eyes.

_Milky lavender. Huh, who would have thought any person would have those colored eyes, _he mused.

Huffing with only slight annoyance, he decided to humor her and got himself comfortable in her arms. This day really tired him out, and yeah, it was a big hit on his pride and dignity, but his legs were too stubby to walk around on all day. Hinata looked down at the small dog cuddled in her jacket.

_He actually listened for once. That's a start._

She smiled slightly at her accomplishment. Walking along, she waved timidly at those who greeted her on the way home and would sometimes brush her fingers through Sasuke's silky fur. To Sasuke's surprise, he found that he rather liked when she rubbed his stomach and gave a soft huff of appreciation as she moved along a rather sensitive spot.

_Hn. She's better than fan girls, I guess…_

He snuggled comfortably into her jacket, eyelids slowly drooping. Hinata sighed in relief as the Hyuga compound came into view. She felt dead on her feet and the small yet unexpectedly heavy dog did not help in the least. A sudden realization came to her as she drew nearer to the Hyuga gates.

"A-ah right. You need a name..." She said slowly, chewing her lower lip in thought.

Sasuke instantly perked up, eyes once more focused. He looked up at her, waiting on her decision.

"Well, since you look a lot like S-Sasuke Uchiha, I think I'll call you, Sasu," she decided, smiling warmly down at him.

Sasuke barked angrily. _"Sasu?!" Of all the names it could have been, she calls me "Sasu?!" What am I, a lovable and friendly bunny?_ _I need a name of power and masculinity. "Sasu" certainly doesn't do it. Hell, Rover would have been more acceptable. _

He glared fiercely at her before taking one of her long strands of hair with his teeth and yanking at it. Hinata winced as the small dog started chewing on her hair.

"Sasu!" She cried out in pain. He growled at the name being said again and yanked harder. She tapped the dog sharply on the nose and pulled at her hair.

_Change the name, change the name, change the name! _

"Fine, fine Sasu! I'll feed you!" Hinata gave a final tug and her hair slipped from his mouth.

He gagged at the slightly fruity but soapy taste of her shampoo. _Cursed dog senses! And dammit, take a hint! I want CHANGE, not FOOD! _

Sasuke could take no more of this. Lunging out of her jacket, he made the last remaining steps to her mansion.

"Ah, Sasu, wait!" Hinata paled. If her father found out she had made a deal with a stranger and now currently owned a pet right before she had to prove that she was powerful and mature enough to run the Hyuga clan…oh dear.

"SASU! Please stick closer to me!" She called out desperately.

_This is not how I wanted my Valentine's Day to go! _She thought miserably.

Sasuke only walked faster, sending her his now infamous doggy sneer.

_Any closer, woman, and our freaking DNA strands will intertwine, _he thought darkly.

_Stubborn fuzz-head, _Hinata thought irritably. She pulled his tail. Sasuke yelped in admonishment.

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said, truly apologetic. She was tired of fighting with the dog."Please don't wander too far. My f-f-father…" She trailed off.

Sasuke understood. He'd met the man once in his childhood and instantly disliked him. He was snobby, cruel, and obsessed with tradition and rules.

Turning around, he climbed back into her arms and even tried to hide himself into her purple jacket. All hell would break loose if Hiashi found out about him.

Hinata smiled softly at him, feeling her heart swell at his kind but subtle gesture. "T-thank you."

Shielding him from further view, she rubbed his small head barely peeking out from her protective arm and leaned down to plant a small kiss on his nose. She felt terrible for hitting the poor thing so much.

Sasuke froze. She had kissed him. Not fully on the mouth or something silly like that (_God forbid that happening),_ but it was a kiss none the less. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed.

_Most likely mother_, he thought, snorting amusedly at that thought. If only he had been human…

He stopped himself there. _Where had THAT thought come from?_ He shook his head.

Glaring up at her, Sasuke growled lightly, meaning no real malice, and turned his back away from her to stare at something on her zipper. Hinata herself stared at the door, hoping that the last person she ever wanted to see would not be behind it. With a deep breath, she opened the front door cautiously.

"Hinata…"

She paled.

…

…

Kakashi (now happily a man again) was filling Tsunade in with his successful mission. Tsunade listened to him proudly rant, hands folded and foot drumming impatiently on the hardwood floor.

"I thought I told you to pair Sasuke and Sakura up…" she growled darkly.

_Dammit all to hell! And I was hoping for some peace and quiet!_

Kakashi sighed. "I tried, Hokage. I really did. But it's hard pairing up people who obviously don't go together all that well. Now, Sasuke and Hinata on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Moon and sun. I get the whole romance set up."

_That still doesn't help my student's ramblings. Oh well, at least it'll go well with my Plan B, which involves a few godsons for me. _She chuckled to herself.

"Now all I have to do is get Sasuke in a week's time and my mission will finally be done!"

Tsunade whipped her head up.

"A week," she started cautiously.

Her grip tightened on her hands. Kakashi felt like he was now treading dangerous waters at her expressionless face.

_Uh oh…_

"Y-Yeah. In seven days…" Kakashi was slowly backing away, panicking with every jerk her temple made.

BANG! In a blink and a flash, Kakashi dodged an oncoming table that was flung his way. The table was the least of his problems as more kunai than he could count followed soon afterwards.

"Idiot! The jutsu only lasts _five _days! By that time, Sasuke would have already changed back into his human form! And since you told Hinata seven days, he'll change right before her very eyes! Think of the scandal! Think of the death threats BOTH Hyuga and Uchiha will send you and me!_"_

Kakashi paled.

"But, I-you never told me how long the jutsu-"

Tsunade stopped him and pulled out a bunch of notes from her desk. They were specific directions and details for the mission.

"I found these. All in the garbage." She glared angrily at him.

Kakashi gulped. "I-I thought those were love notes…it's Valentine's Day," he smiled sheepishly.

Tsunade snapped. Kakashi paled even more. He knew what that meant.

He pleaded, "No…please…no…"

"SHIZUNE! BURN THE BOOKS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

…

Review!


	4. Wow, your father's an ass

It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillowpet! :D Hahahaha my little nephew gots one of those x] Now I sorta want one…

Next chapta!

Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? Do I really? Heck nah!

Reviews! :D

* * *

"Hinata…"

Hinata smiled sheepishly up at her cousin. Bringing out the bundle of prissiness, she showed Sasuke to Neji.

"Um, I found him on the streets and d-decided to take him h=home…" She gave Neji a small smile. Neji looked at the small animal and glared with distaste. _Looks like the Uchiha brat, _he noted angrily.

Sasuke sneered at the brown haired teen in front of him. _Neji, _he growled.

Neji took another look at Sasuke and then refocused his attention on Hinata. "Your father would like a word with you…" he stated oddly quiet. Hinata gulped and started to fidget.

"T-t-thank you, N-Neji. When d-does he w-w-wish to see m-me?" Sasuke gave her a curious glance. _She's stuttering worse than ever…_

Neji gave her a sympathetic look. "Now," he whispered. Hinata gasped and stuffed Sasuke deep into her hoodie. Unfortunately, she missed and Sasuke instead traveled into her shirt. He quickly took in his surroundings. He was inside Hinata's shirt…between her bre—

Sasuke blushed. Even if he declined a lot of women's advances, he was a guy and had hormones. This was no exception. He tried not to press up against her as much as possible. Though the scent of her really made him uncomfortable. _Smells like lavender…and honey…and…cinnamon…and…ramen? _ He gave a small yelp. Why does she smell like ramen?

Hinata herself was having an inner battle. She wanted to run, scream, and cry all at the same time. Friendly conversations with her father were very unpleasant. For her, that is. Once Neji stepped out of the room, she knew she was in for it. Hiashi came into view.

* * *

"Hinata." A shiver went down her spine. His voice was so commanding. So disappointed. So…hateful.

"You are way past your curfew."

Hinata struggled to find words. "A-ano I-I was out g-going f-f-for a walk…" Sasuke stopped contemplating on how Hinata smelled like ramen and listened in on the conversation. For some reason, Hiashi's voice really irked him. It was so…criticizing.

"Hn. Next time let Neji accompany you. You are too weak to defend yourself if someone was to try and attack you." Sasuke winced. That was a low blow. Hinata bowed her head, feeling slightly ashamed.

"There is no time to be walking about smelling the flowers. You were supposed to be training today. Do you not take your title seriously? If not, I can just pass it down to your sister. At least she isn't an embarrassment to this clan." Hinata had her eyes glued to the ground. She dared not look up at his expressionless face as he said such harsh words to her.

Sasuke was getting pissed. Who was he to decide who was weak or not? A growl escaped him. Hinata gasped and pet her chest softly. Hiashi noted this, but decided to ignore it. She was a complete waste of time.

"A-ano f-f-father…I was wonder—"

"Hiashi."

Hinata blinked. "W-what?"

"Hiashi. You will from now on refer me as Hiashi. I feel that you are not worthy enough to be called my daughter."

Silent tears slipped from Hinata's eyes. She refused to show Hiashi that she was upset, so she settled for glaring at the ground. Sasuke struggled to control his anger. Even _he_ wouldn't stoop so low to hurt a girl. Not even a fangirl. And that was saying something.

"I…was just wondering…if I…c-could go to my room now…I need rest…to prepare…"

Hiashi snorted. Without saying anything, he left the room. Hinata heaved out harsh, ragged breaths. Clutching her chest, she sprinted to her room. Finally, she brought out Sasuke, blushing at the fact he was positioned in her chest. Giving him a watery smile, she left to go change into her pajamas. Sasuke stared after her as she walked in her bathroom and closed the door.

Sasuke was tired. This whole day had been nothing but trouble. Again, Sasuke reminded himself to set his sensei ablaze.

Sasuke still felt unknown anger towards Hiashi. No matter how annoying Hinata's stuttering was, she was a nice girl. No one should treat her like that._ If I were her father, I'd would never hurt her feel—(1)_

Whoa. Sasuke did not just think that. Breath in. Out. In. Out. There. Memory gone. He frowned. Ever since Hinata had found him, he had been thinking a lot of weird thoughts. He was so out of it, it scared him. _Hn. Maybe it's best if I avoid Hinata…_

Right on cue, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom wearing pink, fluffy bunny pajamas. Smiling at Sasuke, she got a round, frilly pillow and set it next to her bed. With a sigh, she said, "Good night," and collapsed on her bed snuggling a blue teddy bear.

Sasuke stared at her. She seemed mature…but then she seemed so immature. _Like Naruto._ He rolled his eyes. He made his way over to the girly pillow. Grabbing it with his teeth, he pulled it as far away from Hinata as possible. _The farther I am, the less weird my thoughts will be…_

As he fell asleep, Hinata's faint crying did not reach his ears…

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club reference sort of…xD Tamaki constantly refers to being Haruhi's daddy, when really he might just have a thing for her. Basically, they're similar.

Eh this chap came out sort of whack. I'll write more in the next chap.

Review please.


	5. Enter: Hinata Hyuuga

Hello… *sigh* not looking forward to today. Basketball tournament. I know, I know. Some people might think me crazy for playing a sport that I don't particularly enjoy anymore. But I'm only playing so that I can stay at the school I'm currently going to and yea. As to why I don't like the sport anymore (even though I'm pretty good at it), long story short, my last team pretty much ignored me (No surprise there. My old team was also my school team and they pretty much ignored me there). Not only that, but the coach humiliated me in a game. It's not something to get worked up about, but I just didn't want to deal with rejection anymore :/

ANYWAYS, here is the next chap! Writing always makes me feel better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. If I did, I'd be filthy rich (probably).

Review!

* * *

Hinata woke up dazedly after a rather exciting dream about Naruto and a fire breathing dragon. It would seem she was the damsel in distress and Naruto heroically came to her aid. She smiled at the memory. _My gallant Naruto…_

Shifting out of the covers, she yawned and stretched with grace and elegance and crept into the bathroom without closing the door all the way.. Time for her "special bath". Meanwhile, Sasuke was easing out of his sleep. He had a peculiar dream about being chased by a buffalo. Shaking his fur, he examined the room that was to dark to see in last night.

The walls were a light lavender. A bookshelf stood next to the door. Sasuke took a look through the genre of books she read, and he was surprised not to find any trace of _Twilight._ In fact, most of the books were action and adventure. The rest were suspense/ thriller books. Moving to the right, he stood in front of a desk, wild and cluttered. Sasuke had always thought Hinata was clean and tidy. Now that he thought about it, her whole room was messy. Searching through the large amount of papers, he found drawings, letters, poems, and surprisingly, pictures of Hinata when she was little.

Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw the first picture of Hinata running happily through a lily field. Her eyes back then were lively and sparkling, as happy as the grin on her face. She wore a bow in her hair, which was tied into a loose bun. She must have been no older than 5. Shifting over to the next picture, Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw.

Hinata was the same age as she was in the previous picture. Though he felt like was looking at a whole new person. Her eyes were dull, lifeless and sad, no longer lavender but a boring gray. A frown was plastered on her face and she was looking down at the ground, her eyebrows arched in pain. Her hair was no longer long enough to even be put into a bun. It was short and did not hide much of her face. Sasuke compared the pictures for a while. _What happened that would have changed her so suddenly…This picture almost reminds me…of…_Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in realization.

_Me…_

He had had enough of the desk. Her pictures were bringing back painful memories. He moved on to her bed. Her bed, unlike the walls, was light turquoise and had about 8 matching pillows on it. All pillows were frilly and had flowers on them. Sasuke scowled. Those girly pillows were now his bed until he could figure out a way to get out of this dog form. He made his way over to her closet. Her clothes were…casual. Too casual. On every hook, there were either hoodies, a non-revealing shirt, or some jeans. This girl…was way too plain. Oh well. Not like she had anything to really reveal anyway.

He moved on to the balcony next to her dresser and lamp. Bright sunshine came in from the slid doors and he basked in it peacefully. Unknown to most people, Sasuke actually liked sunshine. It gave you an exuberant feeling. Naturally, however, he preferred snow. Not because it was cold. It was just that he liked the feeling of falling snow on his tongue while no fangirls were looking. They would freak if the saw this side of him.

Finally, he made his way over to the bathroom. Just because he was a dog, didn't mean he had lost his dignity. He was NOT peeing in a bush out in the open. Scratch that. He wasn't going to pee ANYWHERE unless it was a toilet. Unfortunately for him, he did not know that Hinata was in the bathroom as well.

* * *

Hinata relaxed in the hot and steamy bath. Her "special baths" were always the best. It cleared her senses and let her daydream about a certain knucklehead blond. Sighing, she let herself sink further into the bathtub. Yes indeed, if only she could stay in here forever.

"YIP!" Her eyes snapped wide open. Slowly, she turned her head towards the now fully open door. Standing in front of the doorframe stood Sasu. His expression was a mixture of horror and fascination. How this was possible for a dog, Hinata did not know. Feeling very subconscious under the dog's scrutinizing gaze, she squealed and before Sasuke could even realize what was happening, Hinata slammed the door in his face. She hid her face in embarrassment and quickly drained the water.

Sasuke could not believe what he just saw. It was not because he saw her naked in the tub (hell, he didn't see anything). In actuality, it was what she was _bathing _in. Sasuke gulped. _Now _he knew why she smelled like ramen. She was bathing in it! Cups of ramen littered the bathroom floor. Special spices and herbs could be found on the counter. The damned tub was half full with ramen. Now, Sasuke knew she had the hots for his dumb teammate, but…_this_…this was ridiculous. And from the back of his mind, Sasuke couldn't help but think that it was a little…_kinky._ Sexy, even.

Sasuke shook his fur. Nope. No way. There was no way that he had indirectly called Hinata sexy. No sir. He definitely didn't swing that way. NO! No! He didn't mean it that way! He wasn't gay! Definitely, he liked girls. Yup. Absolutely. _Stupid mind, _Sasuke cursed darkly. He was getting worked up over nothing in particular. With a huff, he stumbled his way to the bed and sat on it, waiting for Hinata.

Soon enough, she came out with a deep blush on her face.

"It's n-n-not w-what you t-think." _Stare._

"You w-wouldn't understand y-y-you're a dog." _Stare._

"P-please I've d-d-done nothing w-wrong." _Glare._

Hinata threw her hands in the air, feeling exasperated. "Well, what else can I do? I thought if I smelled like his favorite food…N-Naruto…might…" Hinata gazed sadly at the carpet. "…notice…me…"

Sasuke noticed her defeated look, and took pity on her. Sighing, he got up on 4 legs again and put both front paws on her knees. Hinata smiled kindly to Sasu and pet behind his ears. Sasuke stayed frozen in place.

_Oh…my…GOD. _He was in doggy bliss. It felt soooo good. Like getting 50 back massages after a difficult training exercise. Like drinking coffee and then eating ice cream and chocolate all at the same time. Like showering in hot water with the heater turned on in cold weather. Sasuke barked appreciatively. Hinata giggled as the usually moody pup began wagging his tail and panting.

"Now, h-how about some breakfast?"

* * *

Sasuke watched carefully as Hinata slipped on a huge t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She walked quietly and gracefully down the stairs, greeting servants that walked by her with a warm smile. He watched this from the window, as Hinata was checking if her father was around. He soon grew tired, however, and found himself looking around her room again. He stumbled on something very surprising. Video games? _The _Hinata Hyuuga actually plays games like _Assassin's Creed_? _God of War? Halo? Call of Duty? Mass Effect? _ Incredible! He found the Xbox 360 not too far from the games. Who knew such a timid and nice girl could play stuff so…video gamish. Indeed, no Barbie or My Little Pony in this pile.

Hinata walked back in. She held a pearl white letter in her hand. She looked sad. Sasuke jumped up on her desk and fell back down on the ground with a yelp as piles and piles of papers slipped from underneath him. Hinata offered him a smile and set him on an open spot on her desk. Sasuke pushed Hinata's free hand with his nose and peered over her arm at the other hand curiously. Hinata gave him a sad smile and placed the letter in front of him. Sasuke read it. He was not pleased. A growl escaped his teeth.

"It's from my fa—Hiashi," Hinata explained, correcting herself grimly. "H-he says h-he'll be gone for three d-days. He is speaking to the c-council a-a-about my…" Tears formed in Hinata's eyes. "A-arranged marriage…" Sasuke rubbed his nose into her reassuringly. He pulled away quickly, confused. _Why is she affecting me this way, _he frowned. _It almost feels like my duty to protect her…emotionally, physically, you name it…_

Hinata continued, "He doubts very much that s-s-someone would w-want a stuttering girl l-like me for a w-w-wife, much less a l-leader. He says he'll try his best, a-and to t-tell H-H-Hanabi that he t-thinks that s-she has improved in h-her training a-and that he is p-proud of her…" Sasuke snapped. With a snarl, he jumped into Hinata's other hand and grabbed the paper with his teeth. He then tore it to shreds, chewing and scratching.

Hinata was shocked. "Sasu? What are you—" Too late. The letter lay littered in bits and pieces on the ground. Sasuke was already out of the door, heading into the kitchen.

Hinata still stood there. She wondered sometimes if her dog could understand everything she was saying. She shook her head. _That's highly unlikely…_

She walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ground, watching as Hinata cooked him some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Being the Uchiha he was, he refused the dry and brittle dog food. Hinata offered him raw steak, but he barked at her angrily and turned his back on her. Again, Hinata couldn't help but think, annoyed, _Stubborn fuzzball…_

She finally gave in to his commands for cooked food, and well, here they were. Sasuke drooled mentally. He hadn't eaten really anything yesterday except that croissant. He was _starving._ Whining a little, he glared at Hinata as if telling her to cook faster. Hinata caught his look and mentally rolled her eyes. Sasu really did kind of act like Sasuke, much less look like him.

_Sasuke, _she wondered to herself. _I wonder what went so wrong._ Hinata wasn't very fond of the Uchiha; however, she herself couldn't deny that he was incredibly hot. Pale snow white skin that greatly contrasted to deep and powerful obsidian eyes and midnight hair. A small frown was usually placed on his face, but that only enchanted his fangirls even more. It gave him a sort of devil-may-care look. _Though, it wouldn't hurt for him to smile a little more…_

The only thing that stopped Hinata from becoming a smitten fangirl herself was his attitude. No matter how attractive he was, he was moody, sometimes rude, extremely antisocial, and always seemed so angry at the world. It was…_intimidating. _She shuddered. If only he didn't act like that all the time. Maybe just once a month. Like how girls get on their periods.

An indignant bark was heard from behind her. Hinata gasped. Her food was burning! Quickly turning off the stove, she grabbed a small doggie bowl and poured the contents in the pan into it. She set it before Sasu and waited. Sasuke merely looked at it. Then he looked at her.

_Are you serious?_

"Alright! Alright!" she cried out agitatedly. She brought out instead a plate and poured out the food onto there. Sasuke grinned evilly at her and began to gobble the food. Hinata sent him a half-hearted glare. _This dog really was troublesome…_

"Hinata! Brought you your cinnamon roll!" Hanabi yelled out cheerfully. She stopped when she saw the black, furry fuzzball eating next to her sister.

Hinata glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you…"

Hanabi shrugged and handed the yellow bag to her big sister. She then made her way over to the dog. She nudged it with her foot. It snapped at her, giving her a warning growl.

"Yeesh sis! I don't know if you've noticed, but there is vermin in our house." Hanabi grinned at said "vermin". Sasuke growled and continued eating. Hanabi sat down next to her sister and took a big bite out of her cinnamon roll. Hinata glared at her reproachfully but decided to ignore it.

"What's up? Any news?"

Hinata swallowed her piece of cinnamon roll. "Yes…fathe—Hiashi is gone for three days. He will be having a meeting with the council."

Hanabi snorted. "Well that explains why the mutt hasn't been kicked out yet. Anything else?"

Hinata looked down at her hands. Fidgeting, she said, "He a-also says t-t-that he is v-very p-proud of you and—"

Hanabi raised her hand and stopped her sister there. "Whatever. The old fart's just being a suck up. Don't listen to a word that man says. That coot is going senile."

Hinata grinned at her younger sister. She always had a way with cheering her up. Looking at her pet, she was surprised that his food was all gone and that he was now staring at her cinnamon roll with a hopeful look. She sighed and threw it on his plate. He barked happily and swallowed it whole. Hanabi giggled at the dog. It may be 'vermin' but it was the cutest vermin she had ever seen! In fact, it looked a little like her sister's crush's teammate. Speaking of which…

"Oh! Hinata, did you give Naruto his gift?" Hinata groaned. After all the fangirl commotion, she had totally forgotten. _Guess it won't be my best memory and I guess Naruto went another February without a present…_

Hanabi watched her sister's dejected expression and felt sorry for her. "Don't worry! You can always give it to him another time, and then explain why you didn't give it to him on Valentine's Day." Hanabi checked her watch. "Ooh! Gotta go now! Gotta get out of here before Neji gets up and—"

"Hanabi…" Said girl groaned. Sasuke and Hinata watched amusedly as Neji came down the stairs, holding up many taijutsu scrolls.

Neji arched one curved eyebrow. "I do believe that is time to train in the courtyard."

Hanabi placed a hand on her hip and mocked Neji's arched eyebrow. "And I do believe that you are starting to act like pops all the time now." Hinata laughed. Sasuke found himself mesmorized by it. It sounded so carefree and whimsical. It sounded like a symphony. Sasuke was reminded of the picture of little Hinata smiling. He shook his head for what seemed the hundredth time today. Nope. Nuh uh. It reminded him of…death. And destruction. And…fangirls. Ah, there we go.

Neji scowled. He made his way over to the courtyards. "Be there in 30 minutes. We shall first warm up and then we will test your taijutsu." Hanabi glared at him.

She stomped her foot. "No fair!" She stopped and looked hopefully at Hinata. "Can big sis come too?" Neji stiffened. Turning his head towards Hanabi, he shook his head. Hanabi gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

Neji snapped. "Because he said she would slow you down! He wants you to become stronger and in order to do that, you need to stay away from incompetent people." Neji glared murderously at the ground. He hated that his uncle always brought Hinata down. Not even glancing back, he walked, hands in pocket, over to the courtyard.

Hanabi gave Hinata a sympathetic look and pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her back just as tightly. As they parted, Hanabi waved goodbye and trailed after Neji.

Hinata's smile turned into a worried frown. She hoped the her father would not put too much pressure on her sister. She turned to Sasuke and picked him up. She snuggled him. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right and made her less worried.

Sasuke, who was having a debate on how to kill her father (he was settling on dropping him into a volcano), stiffened at her touch. Her touch sent chills down his spine and made his fur feel warm. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he shifted out of her hug. She immediately let go. Opening the front door, she motioned for him to follow her.

"Want come w-with me? I was going to go to the mall…"

Sasuke headed out the door with her. He needed the fresh air and he felt that he had to be by her side. To protect her.

_Hn._ He smirked. _Must be the dog in me…_

_

* * *

_

Phew! That chapter's finished. Will Sasuke realize his conflicting feelings? Only time will tell (or well it would if it had a mouth).

By the way, we lost the game But it's all good. We'll just play better next time. Gotta stay positive!

Review please! (P.S. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm so glad that my fic isn't all that bad!)

***Just out of slight curiosity because I'm new here, why does it tell you the number of days next to your stories? O.O Do they not keep your stories? Is there a way to replace them or keep them for an extended period of time? I don't get it! DX***


	6. I'm Sorry

Anchovy pizza…interesting, but not really my taste of pizza. I'm a big fan of the veggie pizza (mushrooms, cilantro, onions, green peppers) or BBQ chicken x) I love barbeque…

In case you are wondering, I had pizza last night XD

Anyways, onto the next chap!

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Kishimoto in any way possible. So that means I don't own Naruto. Duh.

Review please!

* * *

Kakashi watched from afar as Sasuke and Hinata made their way out of the house. He noticed Sasuke was walking a reasonable distance. Away from her. _Stubborn Uchiha, _Kakashi thought as he rolled his eyes. _Stop fighting with your feelings. Or else Tsunade will burn another book down._

Kakashi sniffed as he thought about his poor Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3 being burned with her flamethrower. The flamethrower was then directed at him and Tsunade commanded that it was his duty to make sure Sasuke was in his hands before he turned human again. Or else there would be a big problem. A very big problem.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke finally made it to the mall. Sasuke, of course, attracted many fangirls but Hinata made sure to shoo them all away before they got too close. As they entered, hundreds of villagers surrounded them. It would seem that today at the mall was a pretty busy day.

Hinata shifted swiftly through the crowds, saying excuse me softly every now and then. Sasuke was having a full out battle. Unseen by the crowd, he was trampled, kicked, and stomped on. He let out an irritated whine. Losing his temper, he bared his teeth and started snapping at people's legs. Screams were heard every now and then. Finally, the crowd made room and he walked angrily over to Hinata, giving those who stepped on him murderous glares.

"A-ah! Sasu!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Now _she noticed him.

Kneeling down in front of the poor dog, she scooped him up and thought it would be better if she held him. Sasuke frowned in her arms. He had recently started to find that it was…rather unpleasant to be around her. No. Unpleasant isn't the word. More like…uncomfortable. His fur felt warm in areas she had touched him. Her delicate voice made him shudder. _I wonder if I'm coming down with something…_

Hinata's eyes lit up when she saw her favorite store. "Sasu. L-let's go in there." She smiled warmly at him and practically sprinted over to _Hollister. _Putting him down, she moved to see the many different colored hoodies. _Typical, _Sasuke thought shaking his head. _This would be her favorite spot in the whole goddamned mall._ Hinata found a light blue hoodie and showed it to Sasu. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I t-think that this w-would look rather good on me…what do y-you think…" Hinata said curiously to the small dog. Said dog snorted and looked around the store. Hinata sighed and decided to go put it back. Sasuke turned around just in time to see Hinata hang the hoodie up, looking at it longingly. He felt a little bad. He just felt that she wore way too many hoodies. Groaning, he made his way back over to the hoodie. Hinata was now looking at some shirts. Grabbing the hoodie with his teeth, he dragged it over to her.

Hinata started when a wet nose touched her hand. She looked down to see Sasu holding up the light blue hoodie. Giggling, she took it from him and pet him on the head. "Good boy."

Sasuke scowled. He refrained himself from snatching the stupid hoodie back and ripping it to shreds. He hadn't heard that term since he was a kid. And he hated when his mom called him that. His eyes softened sadly. _Mom…_

Hinata paced quickly over to the fitting rooms, eagerness shown clearly on her face. Sasuke stalked after her, trying not to fidget too much. It was very awkward for him as he passed stalls with girls giggling behind closed doors. I mean, it _was _the _women's _fitting rooms. What if she wanted him to come in with her? Inside, Sasuke shuddered violently.

However, from the outside this idea, unbeknown to him, caused his tail to wag happily.

* * *

Hinata pointed sternly to the spot in the corner. Outside of her stall. Sasuke followed her outstretched fingers and then looked quizzically at her. Giving the confused animal a small sigh, she picked Sasuke up and set him down in his designated spot.

"S-stay." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He replied with a bark of indignation.

"Q-quiet." Sasuke smirked. _All bark and no bite, _he thought amusedly.

Huffing at the obviously smug animal, Hinata made her way into her stall.

Sasuke waited for only about two minutes. She came out in her beloved hoodie. Sasuke groaned at the sight. Sure, she looked good in it, but it wasn't what you would call an eye-catcher. Suddenly, he froze. Hinata? Look good in a hoodie? Nah. Nope. Did not just say that. Did NOT just say that. You know what? She doesn't look good in anything. Yeah. Nothing at all. Sasuke smirked smugly to himself.

_Wait!_ He paled, realizing his innuendo. No! No! Not what I was getting at. Not what I meant. Yeah…I'm going to shut up now…

Hinata gave her small pet a confused look. It was definitely spacing out. _I didn't know dogs could do that…_

Shrugging, she looked at herself in front of the mirror and smiled to herself. It really did look good on her. And it matched her overall personality perfectly! She decided she wanted to buy it. And that's what she did.

Sasuke tagged along behind her as they made their way out of the store. Looking at the time on her watch, he saw that it was almost 11:45. Hinata looked back at the fuzzball behind her, arching an eyebrow at the way he was gazing intently at her watch. _I didn't know dogs could tell time…_

"Sasu. L-let's go in one last store b-before we go eat l-lunch." Sasuke nodded absently. They headed into a store who's name Sasuke couldn't pronounce. To his immense surprise, he didn't see a single hoodie in this store. _Maybe she's here for some jewelry, _he thought as he turned his head to look at the counter of exquisite rings and earrings.

Again, Hinata surprised him. She led him into a whole area of tank tops and short shorts. Feeling the dog's bewildered gaze on her, she blushed slightly. This dog really pays attention to stuff. She turned around to give him a shy smile.

"I-I want t-to start w-wearing things like this t-too impress N-Naruto…I noticed that S-S-Sakura w-wears stuff like this…and N-Naruto seems to like t-that she dresses like a…" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in fierce concentration. She started to chew on her bottom lip. "L-like a…"

_Like a slut, _Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. Hinata caught his look.

"W-well all the more, s-she dresses…nicely," she hurried.

Quickly, she picked a green tank top and rested it in her arms. Sasuke's eyes widened. She wasn't going to wear _that_ one, was she? Not that there was anything wrong with it…except that it would probably show a _lot _of stomach.

Hinata walked into once again another stall. Sasuke cursed inwardly. _When she comes out, I'll just have to close my eyes. That way, I won't ramble to myself. _He frowned. It seemed he had been rambling a lot lately…

"GAAAAAAAH! DOG!"

_Fuuuuuck._

_

* * *

_

Hinata jumped slightly when she heard the shout. Throwing on the tank top quickly, she opened the door to find poor Sasuke pressing himself against the walls, face covered in shock. Sakura stood in front of him, grinning widely, and Ino was apparently screaming her head off.

"DOG! VILE! DARK CREATURE! SINISTER BEING! MURDER! KYAAAA!"

Hinata visibly sweat dropped.

She made her way past Sakura (who was currently petting him softly) and grabbed Sasuke out of reach.

"U-um…I…er…y-you shouldn't t-touch…I…if y-you hurt him…well…this isn't…" Both girls watched dumbly as Hinata made a fool of herself.

"Please d-don't…I mean… you d-don't need t-to…I'M SORRY!" Ino and Sakura jumped back, startled. Hinata turned her gaze on Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean t-to say t-those things l-last night…p-please don't t-t-take them to heart…" Hinata bowed her head. Sakura gave her a strained smile. Ino noticed this, but did not intrude on their conversation.

"N-no! It's fine, Hinata. I was out of line. I realized the error of my ways." Hinata sighed in relief.

Ino piped up excitedly, "Yeah! She told me all about yesterday! She realized she doesn't love Sasuke anymore! So she's going to date Naruto now!" Hinata's eyes widened.

_N-no…not possible…_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke had barely paid attention to the whole conversation. Something else was distracting him. Namely, Hinata's tank top. As predicted, it showed her stomach. His fur stood straight on edge.

She definitely wasn't a six pack, but she was very lean. He was pressed up against her and could feel her stomach muscles clench and unclench with each easy breath she took. He could also feel how soft her skin was…

He shook his head slightly. _No more thoughts like that, _he scolded. But as he looked down, that threat was thrown straight out the window, probably knocking someone unconscious. He gulped and almost instinctively licked his lips.

The curves. _Her _curves. _Hinata's _ curves. Sasuke couldn't even compare her to a pear, because she was more defined than that. His breathing became shallow. He forced himself to pay attention to anything but Hinata.

"…She realized she doesn't love Sasuke anymore!" Sasuke's head snapped up. His eyes immediately went to Sakura. If he was human, he would've probably joined a choir and start singing, "Alleluia!" He listened as Ino went on.

"…So she's going to date Naruto now!" Sasuke yelped as Hinata promptly dropped him on the floor. He didn't even try getting off the ground. He kept his eyes on Hinata.

Her eyes were trained on Sakura's. She tried to read emotions in them. She found slight surprise, worry, and small cheerfulness…but those emotions were overruled by bitterness, irritation, and sadness. Hinata understood. Sakura was using Naruto as her rebound…and as her _revenge._

She may not love Sasuke anymore but she sure as hell was still upset with Hinata about helping her realize why she didn't.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Hinata still as they ate their food quietly. After the confession, Hinata had lowered her head, whispered a congrats, and left the store without another word. She had not bought the tank top. Soon, they made their way into the food court and here they were.

Sasuke dug into his chow mein with fervor. He was going to ignore the huge ache in his chest. He was going to ignore anything that had to with Hinata. _Here, let me lap up some water…_

He ate through his food happily, licking his paws. He gave a wolfish grin at Hinata. His grin faltered severely. The look on her face…it was too similar…

_The picture…_

Her eyes were shallow and a lifeless gray, staring at the ground and seeing nothing. There were no tears. There was no frown. There was no indication that she was even sad. She looked so…lost. Sasuke then realized something.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto was basically her _life. _She seemed only to want to be a ninja to please only him. She would give up her boring clothes and wear something that he liked to see on a girl, no matter how revealing. For god's sake, she freaking _bathed_ in his favorite food! That was a bit extreme (_Fangirlish, he thought to himself),_ but at the same time it was almost sweet. Sasuke did not deny anything at this thought.

What was there to deny? She had basically fallen in love with the dobe. And she believed with no doubt, now that Sakura liked him, she had no chance. He would obviously and blindly go for Sakura and that left her with basically nothing. _Her life…her motto…everything had no purpose…_

He looked down at the ground in shame. All these girls…his fangirls…they did this for him…the same that Hinata did for Naruto…and he never acknowledged them…

His head hung lowly. _I never gave them a chance…and now look what has happened…Sakura has gone for another, another that one wishes was her other…_

He walked across the table over to Hinata, head bent low. Time seemed to slow down. He felt _terrible._ He didn't intentionally mean to hurt Hinata's feelings, and yet he felt he was the cause that she was now heartbroken and all alone. He was now in front of her. Her eyes showed slight surprise by his actions.

Pulling up on his hind legs slowly, he put his paws on her chest (**a/n no pervertedness intended**) and gave her cheek a shy lick. Hinata's surprise went up tenfold and she almost squealed at the absurdity of it all. She knew Sasu did a lot of things. Licking was _not_ one of those things. After his lick, Sasuke climbed into her arms and snuggled into her.

_A hug, _Hinata realized. _It seemed as if he was giving her a hug…_

A small smile graced her lips. Her eyes lit up and her mood brightened. Bringing Sasuke closer to her, she wrapped her arms around him and they stayed in a tight embrace for a few minutes.

Eyes closed, they did not seem to notice a yellowish aura escaping the Uchiha prodigy.

Unfortunately for them, a silver haired man did. He smiled softly at the two for a few moments, and in a blink of an eye he disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Late update! DX

I blame it on basketball! xD The games are so tiring lol

Anyways, I kinda liked this chapter. It was surprisingly sweet.

Please review! They keep me going!


	7. Lazy Day

Here is the next chapta! Btw, I forgot to mention age o_o'''

Sasuke and mostly everyone: 18

Neji: 19

Hinata: 17

Hanabi: 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I am not a ninja.

Reviews, reviews, reviews!

* * *

After the mall incident, they decided they had had enough surprises for the day and retreated back to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata had first greeted her cousin and sister, who were arguing with each other in the hallway, and then made her way into her room. There, she and Sasuke had wasted the hours watching _The Office. _To Sasuke's immense surprise, he found the show to be very funny. In his dog form, he would bark happily at a part that was hilarious and Hinata would laugh along with him.

"M-my favorite c-character is J-Jim…" she whispered in his ears, stroking his head lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course her favorite would be the most charming and good looking person in the show. _Typical female, _he thought grumpily to himself.

Hinata went on. "H-he's very sarcastic and w-witty. Plus, his f-facial expressions crack m-me up." She giggled lightly to herself. Sasuke directed his gaze away from the TV and looked at her in wonderment. _Okay, she's not a TOTAL typical female…_

However, _his _favorite person happened to be Stanley. He smirked to himself. Their personalities were very similar. It was extremely obvious that Stanley did not like to be bothered and was content with being alone with his crossword puzzle. Sasuke did not like the attention from his fangirls and would rather be training or reading a book. So all in all, Stanley made his day.

_I'm gonna have to use his 'Did I stutter?' line one day…_

Hinata's eyes started to droop and she yawned mightily. They had watched at least 6 hours of nonstop back to back episodes of _The Office. _What surprised her was that her dog had watched the show with her, barely moving from his spot. She shook her head. _What a strange dog. _Her smile softened, remembering at the mall how Sasu tried to cheer her up. _But also very sweet…_

Stretching, she got up from her spot and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Sasuke rubbed his eyes with his paws and made his way over to the lone pillow. After switching positions every once in a while, he quickly fell asleep.

Hinata came back not much later. Looking at her sleeping pet, she smiled and dragged his bed next to hers gently, trying not to wake him up.

She then switched off the lights and went to sleep, for once not dreaming of Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his stomach practically screaming at him. He groaned tiredly, moving slowly to the bathroom to go pee. Hinata, usually an early bird, had already bathed and was watching curiously as her small pet moved into her bathroom.

_What in the world?_

She watched in pure amazement as he kicked up her toilet seat with his hind legs, jumped up onto the ledge, and did his business. Her jaw nearly dropped. Finishing, Sasuke daintily walked around the ledge and flushed the toilet. Hinata still stared at him in shock.

Sasuke took no notice in her dazed expression and walked gracefully out of her room. Hinata stayed in her current position, mouth open and eyes wide, staring at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes when his supposed master was not following him and peeked his head around the corner of her room, glaring at her a little.

_You gonna feed me, woman?_

"O-oh!" Hinata blushed lightly and made her way into the kitchen. Sasuke followed behind her, glancing at her curiously. _Honestly, she's acting like she's never seen an animal take a whiz before…_

_

* * *

_

Mmmm French toast and sausages. Delish. Sasuke dug into his meal with vigor. Bits of meat flew out of his mouth but he didn't care. Hinata watched him with amusement, delicately cutting up her French toast and taking small bites out of it.

Hanabi came down, grumbling about what an ass Neji was. She grabbed some cereal and sat down with her sister.

"Morning…" she mumbled sleepily. Hinata flashed a small smile and ruffled her hair.

"M-morning," she said happily. Hanabi grunted and grabbed a few sausages from Hinata's plate and stuffed them in her mouth. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Must you eat off of me all the time?"

Hanabi grinned. "Of course. After all, I am a growing girl." Sasuke snorted into his food. The girl was even smaller than Hinata.

Neji walked in shortly afterwards, grumbling about what a brat Hanabi was. In return, Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her and made his way over to the coffee pot.

Hinata giggled at their antics. _They act so much like brother and sister. _She finished her meal and cleaned up her area.

Sasuke growled when Neji came in. He made sure to send him a murderous glare, which Neji happily returned.

Hanabi finished her meal as well and suddenly had an idea. "Hey Hinata! Can we play that new game you got for Christmas?"

Hinata frowned at her. ""Remember the l-last t-time you tried t-to play one of my g-games?"

Hanabi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "The controller was trying to fly out the window?"

Neji smirked at this. "And it missed the window by 40 feet and hit the TV instead?"

Hanabi glared at him. "Whatever! That game was hard and I was getting frustrated!"

Hinata laughed (Sasuke unconsciously shivered). "You were g-getting frustrated…with _Grand Theft Auto_?

Hanabi blushed. "Shut up!" Neji chuckled. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he shrugged.

"Well, we don't have to train until later. Why don't we try it out?"

Sasuke cocked his head curiously at Hinata. What game were they talking about?

Hinata caught Sasu's look. Sighing, she explained, "We're gonna play _Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood_." Sasuke nodded, signaling that he understood. Both Hanabi and Neji sweat dropped, looking from Hinata to Sasuke.

_The hell?_

_My sister must be going crazy, _Hanabi thought, shaking her head. _She's talking to her freakin dog like it's one of her bestest friends!_

Neji studied the small black dog carefully. _Did that furball just NOD to his cousin? _

They both looked at each other. Something was up.

* * *

They all sat down in front of Hinata's TV and played video games. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was witnessing. First off, he had expected Neji to totally beast at this game. The game needed strategy and a whole lot of sneakiness, all of which Neji succeeded at. Instead, Neji would run about on the streets bumping into people, fall off of rooftops which would attract attention, and fail at killing someone, sometimes even killing citizens. Overall, he _sucked._

Hanabi was a lot better at multiplayer than Neji was. She was perceptive and could immediately spot her target. Plus, she was good at killing them. Her problem, however, was that she was extremely obvious. Instead of blending in with the crowd she would shove her way through until she got to her target, who would know immediately that she was their assassinator. She was also an easy target. In each game, she had at least 14 deaths. And if that wasn't enough, she was extremely violent while playing video games. Sasuke winced when a fist flew straight at his ear. Neji, who was sprouting many bruises, had decided it was best if he sat as far away from Hanabi as possible. Hinata did the same.

Sasuke's breath stopped for a moment while watching Hinata play. She was…_brilliant._ Like a pro, she weaved her way in and out of the crowds, sneaking up behind her target and taking them out silently. She found her targets easily and was extremely good at evading her assassins or catching them by surprise. She graceful upon the rooftops and great at keeping away from her assassins. Her eyes were furrowed in deep concentration and even Sasuke couldn't deny that it made her look extremely pretty. Sasuke watched her with intensity. If there was one thing he liked, it was a good video game partner. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have Hinata as one…

They soon switched the game to _Halo_. Hinata was just as good at that game. Her shots were accurate and cautious, unlike Neji's constant shots that seemed to always miss their targets. His stupidity at the game cost Hinata her life. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. With a ferocious growl, he snapped at Neji's fingers, causing him to yelp in surprise, and grabbed the controller. Setting it on the ground, he began to play, shooting and killing aliens to help revive Hinata.

They all looked at the dog in pure shock. Neji's eyes practically popped out of his head while Hanabi's jaw dropped. Hinata stared at Sasu for a while before shrugging and joining in the battle for mankind. Neji glared furiously at the stupid dog and stomped out of the room. He was going to need a LOT of caffeine.

Hanabi watched their game go on. Sasu was good. Way too good for a dog. He literally had Hinata's back. Using his small paws, he would shoot at anyone who would basically shoot at Hinata. Whenever Hinata needed help, he would be there in a flash. Hanabi narrowed her eyes. This dog acted way to human.

Suddenly, she froze. _No…it couldn't be…_

Silently, she activated her Byakugan and focused her eyes on the dog. But it wasn't a dog she was looking at. Instead, she was staring at a raven haired boy, his hair sticking up in the back. Surrounding him was a bright yellow aura. Hanabi smirked.

_Hmmm…I didn't know that the Uchiha had a thing for my sister…_

_

* * *

_

Hinata sighed as she turned off her game console. As much as she wanted to play some more with her dog, she needed to train. She heard a whine from behind her and looked down to see Sasu giving her the most pitiful, big black eyes. Her heart melted at the sight.

"Don't worry. W-we'll play more when I get back." His tail began to wag happily. She laughed and gave him a small kiss on his head. Sasuke couldn't focus for some reason. His brain was becoming fuzzy and all he could do was stand there with his tongue hanging out.

Hinata smiled at her silly pet and poked his nose happily. He really was a much needed distraction from Naruto. She allowed herself to sigh glumly. If only she had kept her mouth shut to Sakura…

She stuffed her hands deep into her jacket pocket and was surprised to feel something in there. Curious, she pulled out a small and wrinkled piece of paper. Her eyes widened in realization. _The coupon she was going to give Naruto!_ She held it tightly to her chest, pondering over her decision. There might be a chance Sakura hadn't asked Naruto out yet…

Sasuke was watching as cogs started to work inside Hinata's head. What was she thinking about? His eyes glazed over sadly. _I hope she isn't thinking about Naruto…_

Hinata had reached a conclusion. She and Sasu were having Ichiraku's for dinner. _And then, _she smiled to herself. _I can give Naruto his Valentine's Day present and confess my love to him…_

With that, she started to hum softly to herself.

Little did she know, she had said her thoughts out loud. And she did not see Sasuke's head droop sadly to the ground, a dejected look plastered on his face.

* * *

Haha wow. I'm so slow with updating XD

Btw, I have a new story out. It's called Why? Check it out!

Reviews, reviews reviews! You guys are totally awesome! Toooootaaalllyyy! X]


	8. I'm Home

Wow! Over 60 reviews! Gee thanks everyone! I really do appreciate all the reviews I'm getting! I'm glad my first fanfic is going well.

On to the next chapta!

Review!

* * *

Sasuke glared at the offending doll bow tie wrapped around his neck. He was an Uchiha, dammit! And Uchiha's wore ties, not freaking bows. He sent a glare at the closed bathroom door. Hinata's pillows were going to be mysteriously ripped to shreds in the morning.

_Why are we doing this anyway? Why does she like that dobe so much? _Sasuke grumbled in his head bitterly. His eyes narrowed. _She's only going to end up in more pain…_

"S-Sasu, how d-do I l-look?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned, thinking he was going to set his eyes upon yet another hoodie with some regular blue jeans. His jaw dropped to the floor.

Never in his whole entire life would he have thought Hinata would wear something so…revealing. She wore a tight black dress, coming down to around her thighs. The dress was strapless and curved down like a V, showing _lots _of cleavage. To fit the whole sexy image, Hinata had on high leather boots and…

Sasuke's eyes darkened. A deep growl formed in his throat. Fishnets. She was wearing there was something Sasuke loved seeing on a girl (you could call it his secret shame), it was fishnets. He forced himself to turn his head away, confused by his sudden dirty thoughts of randomly turning back into human form and having his way with her.

_Kakashi's rubbing off on me…_

"A-ano…" Hinata fidgeted while her pet stared at her. If she had been meat, she was sure she would have been devoured viciously. Blushing, she decided she was showing too much and went to grab a little black sweater. Sasuke let out a disappointed whine. Hinata looked behind at her fuzzy friend and smirked.

"Pervert." The fuzzball glared at her. Laughing, she pulled on her sweater and went to fix his little bow tie.

Sasuke's face heated up at being so close to her, her hands brushing against his fur chest. He looked into her eyes and was surprised to see eyeliner. It brought out the color of her eyes, making her even prettier than before. Sasuke glared at the floor. _If only she was doing all of this for me instead of Naruto…_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nope! Did not think that! Totally am not jealous of Naruto! Am not! Am not! _He pouted. Ranting in his head really wasn't normal. He had to stop doing that.

_Mmmm… _His gaze fixed upon Hinata's legs. _So long and milky white…I wonder if their soft and silky…_

_GAH! _He began waving his head around wildly, making Hinata yelp in surprise. _MY BRAIN IS MALFUNCTIONING!_

Hinata sweat dropped. Her dog was having an emotional breakdown. Shaking her head, she smiled softly at Sasuke and picked him up. Rubbing his head a little, she cuddled him against her chest and went out into the night.

* * *

Sasuke's inside squirmed with anxiety as the "Bowl of Sodium and Diabetes "place came into view. Hinata stumbled over to the bright lantern lit Ichiraku's in her high leather boots. She searched the area worriedly. What if Naruto didn't show up? Taking a seat in one of the booths, she smile kindly at the old man and ordered for both herself and Sasu.

Sasuke embraced the warmth of the small restaurant, taking in the delicious aroma of spices and meats being put into his bowl of ramen. His eyes wandered over to Hinata and found that she was watching him amusedly. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, she poked his nose lightly and then laughed when he gave her an agitated glare and tried grabbing at the chopsticks.

They didn't wait long for their meal. Hinata's medium-sized bowl of miso ramen soon enough stood in front of her. She dug in eagerly. Sasuke waited patiently for her to make him a plate, and when she didn't, he felt himself heating up once again.

_Surely we're not eating from the same bowl?_

It seemed so, because she was not looking up from her bowl. Slightly fidgeting, Sasuke touched his muzzle with the warm broth and took a small lick. Pretty good for a bowl of ramen. He began lapping it up happily, missing the slightly disturbed look from Hinata.

"Sasu!" Sasuke looked up from his spicy meal, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"T-That's my food! Y-yours is over t-there…" Sasuke looked back. Sure enough, a small bowl of beef ramen was set on the counter, steam rising out from the contents. He looked up slowly to Hinata and let out a small whine.

Rolling her eyes softly, she grabbed the small beef ramen bowl and began to chow down. Sasuke gave a happy bark and she smiled into her bowl. _Silly dog…_

"Hinata! What's up?" Hinata's face lit up ten shades of red. Sasuke looked up from his bowl and scowled.

_Naruto…_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

Naruto sat down next to her, taking in her appearance. Wow! Hinata looked great! Naruto grinned at her. No doubt she was dressing to impress some unaware bachelor in the night.

How right he was…

"Wow Hinata! You look really pretty!" He gave her a big smile. Hinata blushed and started to fidget with her hands.

"T-Thank y-y-you..."

"No problem! Hey old man! Six bowls of miso ramen if ya please!" Teuchi rolled his eyes at the hyper blonde and put a hand on his blonde hair, telling him that he had expected his arrival and was almost finished.

Naruto pouted. "Hmph! I don't come here _that _often!" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto finally saw the little black fuzzball.

"Hey! That's the stray I've heard about! You've been causing a lot of trouble!" Naruto glared childishly at the small pet. _Hmph! So that's the thing Sakura wanted. _Sasuke scowled at his blonde teammate, thinking of ways to permanently glue his lips together.

_Certainly not with Hinata's, that's for sure…_ He glared darkly at Naruto to emphasize his point.

"U-um Naruto…t-this i-i-is for y-you…" Hinata slid the coupon from out of her pocket and held it out for him to take, head bowed slightly. Naruto stared at her, barely comprehending her words.

Free ramen?

"YEAH!" Sasuke winced at his teammate's obnoxious voice and snarled in irritation. He turned his head to see Naruto locking Hinata in a tight hug. His eyes narrowed dangerously and red was starting to form in his eyes. "Hinata, you're the greatest! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hinata blushed even darker than before, her face resembling a ripe tomato.

"Y-y-your w-welcome…" Naruto sat back down and gobbled down his food happily. Hinata watched him eat, a love struck glint in her eyes. Sasuke observed the pair, disgusted. Ramen and broth flew everywhere, sometimes smacking Hinata in the face. But of course, she did not notice. Sasuke sighed heavily.

_Can this moment get any worse?_

"Naruto! I have something important to tell you!"

Sasuke groaned and thumped his head on the table. _It just did._

_

* * *

_

Hearing Sakura's voice, Naruto immediately searched for her and lit up while seeing her. Hinata slumped in her seat. _Things are about to get complicated…_

"Sakura! Hey! Want to eat with me and Hinata?" His eyes gazed at her hopefully. Sakura smiled daintily at him and shook her head.

"No, no. I have something extremely important to tell you. Come away from the booth for a second." Her eyes narrowed when seeing Hinata and she dragged Naruto farther away from her. Sasuke growled at the pink fiend.

_If she tries to hurt Hinata's feelings, I'm gonna—_

"Okay Sakura! What did you want to tell me?" Hinata brought her eyes down to the ground, fists clenching. _No…_

"Naruto…" Her eyes snapped up, glowing with determination. _NO!_

"NARUTO!" She cried out. "I TOO HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" Sasuke followed closely behind Hinata, surprised at her sudden boldness.

Sakura instantly panicked. Naruto looked between the two of them, confused.

_The hell?_

They both shouted, "I LIKE YOU!" Naruto took a step back from them, shocked. Hinata and Sakura stood confidently facing him, faces set in a determined look.

Sasuke felt a small pain in his chest that intensified with each passing moment. It hurt to the point where he felt he couldn't breathe. He started panting heavily. _What is this feeling? I almost feel…hurt…_

He brought his gaze up to Hinata. _No! I am not hurt because she likes Naruto! I am not jealous! I am not angry! I am-_

Sasuke whimpered. Feeling suddenly very anxious, he ran away from the scenario.

* * *

Hinata waited for Naruto's decision. She did not notice that her pet had ran off. At this moment, all she cared about was Naruto. He seemed to be pondering something. Finally, he spoke.

"Um…I'm not sure how to react to this…it's all so sudden when you, Hinata are always so shy and quiet, I wouldn't have even known you liked me…while you, Sakura, I've liked you for a long time but you constantly hurt me and…I don't know…" He scratched his head sheepishly. Hinata felt her determination wavering when Naruto locked eyes with Sakura. His eyes were filled with complete adoration.

Sakura wouldn't take no for an answer. Brushing past Hinata, she crushed her lips forcefully with Naruto's, making him gasp in surprise. Hinata felt her heart crumble when Naruto became so engrossed with the kiss, he didn't seem to notice her at all. They became entangled in one another, never wanting to let go. Even Sakura couldn't deny that although this was supposed to be done only for revenge, Naruto was a good kisser. She brought him closer to her body.

Hinata stepped away from the busy couple. Tears were forming in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She looked down sadly at the ground. It seemed he had made his decision. And broken her heart along the way.

She ran from them.

* * *

Sasuke sat along the edge of the bridge, watching ripples form in the river below him. Soft cricket chirpings came from the fields farther out, giving the night a peaceful feeling. He sighed and scratched his ears irritably. He couldn't dance around the truth anymore.

He _was _jealous of Naruto. Which meant only one thing.

Somehow, he has become attracted to Hinata.

His thoughts now were constantly filled with her. He found everything about her extremely pleasant. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her this whole night. No doubt about it.

He had feelings for her.

He frowned. But just how deep was he allowing his feelings to go? He shook his head and got up from his position. He'll think about that once he gets out of his human form.

He brought his gaze up to the brightly lit moon, mesmerized by its beauty. _Hinata…_ he realized. _It reminds me of Hinata…_

He chuckled to himself. It was so big and yet definitely not as noticeable as the hot ball of sun beating down on us in the sky. A hum formed in his throat. Bringing his head up, he began to howl at the moon.

* * *

Hinata leaned over the edge of the bridge, shoulders shaking slightly at eyes red and puffy from crying. Not only was she rejected, but she also lost her pet.

Dreams of being with Naruto hand in hand, smiling under the beach sun, completely evaporated from her mind. Instead, she saw herself one of the crowd sitting at his wedding. Not their wedding. His wedding. With Sakura.

Her lips began to tremble and she could feel her eyes beginning to blur again. She rubbed at them aggressively, not wanting to appear weak. Her make –up spread all across her face as she rubbed. She didn't care. There was no reason to look pretty now.

She leaned even more on the ledge. There was no reason for _anything _now. Why was she fighting her father if there was no one to really fight for? Why was she trying so hard to prove herself when she was constantly being put down? She began to sob again.

_Humm…._

Hinata's head snapped up sharply. Alarmed, she quickly turned around. Her eyes widened when seeing her lost pet standing on the ledge, head raised up to the heavens. He was howling. _No…_

Her eyes widened even more. _He was…singing…_ (1) As weird as that sounded, it was completely true. Instead of a wolfish sound escaping his muzzle, it was a beautiful voice that hummed in a soft but strong voice.

It was an amazing sight to see. Suddenly, the humming grew stronger. Now, her dog was shouting out to the moon in a deep and rich voice. She felt herself absolutely stunned. It sounded just as good and peaceful as a lullaby. The voice seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it…

She shook her head violently. Tonight has been a lot of stress. It's only natural for me to hear my dog sing.

"S-Sasu…?" The dog stopped howling and began wagging its tail at the sight of her. With a happy yelp, it ran full speed and crashed into her. Hinata laughed and pulled it in a tight hug. Sasuke only whined and snuggled closer to her.

Hinata had been rejected this night. Sakura now seems to hate her guts. Hiashi has despised his own flesh and blood for many years.

Sasuke's whole clan was murdered when he was young. He was turned into a dog recently and has no idea how to change back. For the first time, he was jealous of Naruto.

Life for them these past days had not been easy.

But together, they both felt as if they could face anything. Together, for what seems like a long time, they are _home. _

Kakashi smiled down at the pair, hands stuffed in pockets and one leg propped against the other. Sasuke's yellow aura was brighter than ever. _Only a matter of time before it turns orange…_

He smirked. _Interesting…for once…I'm actually intrigued in a couple…_

He teleported back home.

* * *

Teuchi whistled cheerfully while closing his shop, happy that his favorite customer finally got the girl of his dreams. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Hey! He didn't pay for his ramen!"

* * *

Ugh! Again late update xD

(1) The Sasuke singing part, I got the idea from Alpha and Omega. Crappy movie. This was the only noteworthy part that I found very interesting. Anyways, similar type of idea. If you're confused, just watch the clip on dailymotion. Type in "Alpha and Omega Love Train". Should show up.

Review please!


	9. Show Me Your World

Haha finally a new chappie! I know all you guys want Sasuke to freakin tell her his feelings already, but wait a little more lol. We're getting there!

Disclaimer: Already said it like freakin 8 times.

Review please!

* * *

Sasuke walked closely next to Hinata, softly rubbing his nose against her leg whenever he heard her sniffle. He scowled.

_Stupid dobe. Why would he pick Sakura over Hinata?_

Sighing, he followed Hinata. He couldn't help wondering where they were going. They had long since passed the house. He stared up curiously at her. Were they going for a walk in the park? For some reason, the idea of walking side by side made his stomach flip. Cautiously, he slowed his pace down a little, staying further behind her.

Hinata studied her pet from the corner of her eyes. Every few seconds, Sasu would glance up at her and then look down. It was starting to make her fidget a little. This dog was so weird…

"Ahem. S-Sasuke, want to go up to the top of the Hokage's head?" Sasuke nodded slightly before stiffening.

_D-Did she just call me Sasuke? _Hinata blushed, suddenly realizing what she just said.

"A-ah! I m-mean Sasu!" She brought her gaze down to the ground, blushing fiercely. Sasuke merely huffed out his relief and rubbed his nose gently against her leg.

_Mmm. Jasmine. _

Smiling, Hinata picked up the small dog and cuddled it to her chest. Sasuke welcomed the warmth and mewled softly.

Soon enough, they had made their way up on top of the Hokage's head. Sasuke peeked out from Hinata's chest (blushing madly might I add) and stared at the scene before him. He had never been to the top of the Hokage Mountain, so this was definitely new to him. His jaw dropped.

There Konoha was, brightly lit with glowing lanterns and neon lights from clubs. In the daytime, Konoha was peaceful and content. At night… it was breathtaking. In every building a light was shining, some lights brighter than others and even others different colors. The streets were alive and inviting. Music boomed from every place possible in the village. Sounds of laughter and people having a good time drifted into Sasuke's ears. And to top it off, the brightest lights in the village were twinkling.

_Just like stars, _Sasuke mused. He peeked his head out even more to gaze up curiously at the sky. It was a dark blue, the stars lighting up the midnight sky. They danced around each other, forming constellations and some even shooting across the sky.

_Comets! _Sasuke's tail began to wag excitedly. Never in his life had he been able to see one. Ever since he was a kid, he had always wanted to wish upon a shooting star like in one of those Disney moves. He smiled softly. And now he had the chance. Here he was, as high as anyone could possibly be to touching the moonlit sky. He reached his small paw out to pretend to touch it.

Hinata giggled. Sometimes, her pet did the cutest things. Right now though, he's sticking his cute little paws out and acting like he could touch the sky. She giggled harder. Sasu was so cute!

Suddenly she frowned. But minutes ago, Sasu wasn't Sasu anymore. He was suddenly Sasuke. Her brow furrowed. Why had she called her dog Sasuke? They looked similar and maybe at times acted similar, but no matter how she looked at it, the dog didn't feel like Sasuke. Sasu was so…normal. Perhaps a little to normal for human standards, yes, but at least he didn't make it seem that he hated you and wanted to damn all females to the very depths of hell.

_But could I have Sasuke all wrong? _She looked down at the small dog. Gently, she placed him on the ground and sat by him, looking him over for a moment. She imagined him being Sasuke.

She saw the usual moody Uchiha with a soft expression on his face. Hair blowing swiftly with the cool wind, eyes lighting up slightly, and with a small smile. And for some strange reason, she decided she wanted to see him laugh. She watched his eyes twinkle in absolute pure bliss and how his cheeks turned slightly red from the mirth escaping him. She smiled softly to herself.

_If only he could look like that most of the time. He would be twice as handsome. _She sighed dejectedly. _But he wouldn't fall for a girl like me. Heck, he doesn't even seem to be interested in our gender. He couldn't fall for a weak, shy, and stuttering girl like me…_

Her eyes dulled sadly. _I couldn't even attract my longtime crush, Naruto. Of course he would go for Sakura. She's so beautiful and intelligent while I barely pass as average._

Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye as Hinata began to fidget in her dress and sadly look at the ground. He sighed and got up to comfort her. He hated when she brought herself down. He could smell her loathing for herself a mile away. He licked gently at her hand.

Hinata glanced up, surprised at the worry on her dog's face. _Sasuke's face, _she realized. She could no longer see her own dog. Only Sasuke with his brow furrowed slightly in worry, his mouth mouthing wordlessly what's wrong. Suddenly she cried out a heartbroken gasp and pulled Sasuke tight to her chest.

"O-oh S-Sasu!" She broke down into sobs. "A-Ano, I just c-can't seem to get over N-N-Naruto! I'm so s-s-stupid!"

Sasuke whimpered slightly. She was crushing him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata loosened her grip on her dog. "I-I'm just so stupid…w-why did I think t-that I would ever have a c-chance with someone as p-perfect as N-Naruto…him and S-Sakura would make a g-good couple anyway…I-I would look l-like a freak n-next to h-h-him!" Sasuke frowned.

_No you wouldn't…_

"A-And then m-my father wouldn't a-a-approve. He'd like N-Naruto, but he w-would be disgusted w-with me! I-I'm so weak compared t-t-to someone like Naruto!" Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably.

_No you're not…_

"A-And now look at me! Now I-I'm beginning to p-pine for Sasuke!" Sasuke's ears perked up at this. His tail began to wag.

"I look a-at you and I s-s-see Sa-Sasuke! I w-went from one guy t-to the o-other! Like I would e-ever have a chance w-with someone l-like Sasuke…" She buried her face deep into Sasuke's fur, silent sobs shaking her whole body. Sasuke licked comfortingly at her hand.

"I-I'm such a slut..." Sasuke growled. Nudging her hands away, he licked softly at her tears.

_You're not…I know you aren't. At least you have the courage to show your insecurities. _Sasuke stared hard at the ground. _I mask my emotions so much, I drive the people I was once really close to away…_

He thought about Naruto and how their relationship had changed. They weren't even rivals anymore. Just complete strangers fighting on the same team. He cringed. And he couldn't say he didn't blame Naruto.

_But it's not the same with you…_ He stared quizzically at Hinata. _For some reason, I want to show you my true side. A softer side to myself._

He stared into Hinata's eyes. Although still sad, the lavender eyes shined even brighter than the stars. He gazed into them, memorized. How could someone going through so much pain have eyes that practically light up the skies?

Hinata gazed back at her dog. Its gaze on her was so intense, she was afraid she might faint. Her face lit up. It didn't help that her dog reminded her a lot like Sasuke. So put Sasuke in her dog's position…

Her blush darkened. _Oh my…_

Sasuke watched her face turn different shades of red. He shook his head, not wanting to know what she was thinking. Suddenly, a star streaked across the sky. Hinata instantly perked up.

"O-Oh! A s-shooting star! M-Make a wish, Sasu!" She furrowed her brows and wished heavily.

_Please let someone love me; please let someone love me…_

Sasuke watched the reflection of the star in Hinata's eyes. His heart increased its rate. He closed his eyes.

_I know this sounds cheesy, but please let Hinata find her knight in shining armor. For once, everything is not about me._ He looked down sadly at the ground. _I don't care if I wish the person was me, if Hinata finds someone let them love her and make her happy. _He gave a sad smile. _She deserves it…_

He cuddled closer into Hinata's shoulder, yawning as sleep overcame him.

_Thanks for showing me your world…_

Hinata watched her small pet sleep peacefully. She smiled and got up to return home. She giggled at how cute Sasu was when he sleeps. She imagined again Sasuke in Sasu's position, snoring softly and cuddling against her body. She blushed.

_Er…I mean pillow!_

She continued on her way. Little did she know, that her imagining's were not imagined. No, she was seeing the real Sasuke. How? His jutsu was beginning to wear off. Kakashi watched them from the shadows, frowning slightly.

_Uh oh…_ he frowned. _I need to receive Sasuke pronto. _He faded back into the shadows.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you decided to not ditch your family." Hanabi mock glared at her sister. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"L-Let me in. It's cold."

Hanabi grinned at her. "Sure. Just don't tou—" Hinata poked her face. Hanabi yelped.

"Gah! Don't touch me with those cold hands!" She pouted angrily Hinata. Hinata only shook her head and laughed. Shoving the door open, Hanabi stomped to go get Neji. He came shortly afterwards.

"Curfew?" He raised an elegant eyebrow. Hinata sighed irritably.

"11:00…"

"Time now?"

"11:55…"

Neji glared sternly at her. "…Hn…"

Hinata sighed. "It's not my f-fault I lost t-track of the t-t-time. Besides, I'm o-old enough to stay o-out as long as I-I want." Neji shook his head. Suddenly, his face turned serious.

"My uncle is coming back tomorrow." Hinata stiffened.

"I-I know…" Neji looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ready to face him by the end of this week?" Hinata fidgeted, knowing the answer.

"N-No…" Neji sighed dejectedly.

"…Do your best, Hinata. I have faith in you." He smiled warmly at her. Hinata returned it, her spirits soaring. Neji bid her goodnight and glared at the offending beast in her arms. Patting it (or rather whacking it) on the head, he went off to bed.

Sasuke growled angrily, having been woken up from his sleep. He now has a huge ass headache. Whoever pounded on his head, he was gonna pound his fucking ass with a baseball bat into the fucking grou—

"S-Sasu, time for bed." Hinata set Sasuke down to take her bath. Sasuke yawned and curled up next to Hanabi. Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" She sipped on some hot chocolate while reading a book. Sasuke stayed silent for the next few minutes. Suddenly, her book snapped and she got up from her seat. She yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed." She waved a nonchalant hand to Sasuke. "See you, Uchiha." Sasuke only stretched. His eyes went wide in realization.

_Uchiha?_

Hanabi smirked. She made her way down the hallway.

"DON'T TRY TO MOLEST MY SISTER IN HER SLEEP, YOU PERVERT!" Sasuke's face lit up like dynamite.

_She knows…_

Hanabi snickered evilly. Hey, she was the young one. This was payback for the time Hinata went around spreading rumors that she liked Konohamaru.

_Man, payback is a bitch. _She laughed maniacally. Suddenly, Hinata poked her head out from one of the bathrooms.

"Who's trying to molest me?" Hanabi shrugged.

"Neji." Hinata sweat dropped. A loud shout was heard from the room next to Hanabi's.

"I AM NOT TRYING TO MOLEST HINATA!" Hanabi laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. How silly of me. You couldn't possibly because you're molesting Tenten who by the way probably doesn't have the intentions of doing anything about it, if ya get my drift." She winked and nudged Hinata. Hinata giggled. Silence was heard from the walls for a long time.

"….I hate you." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Back at cha, Romeo." Neji chuckled and said no more. Hanabi made her way over to her doorframe. Suddenly she grinned at Hinata. Hinata looked at her, confused.

"By the way, I heard this rumor going around that Uchiha's had a thing for well developed Hyuuga's." She gave Hinata a sly wink. Hinata blushed heavily. Sasuke, who had just made his way over, barked indignantly and made to snap at Hanabi's ankles. She squealed and closed her door quickly, laughing loudly.

Sasuke huffed and made his way into Hinata's room.

_Way to make it obvious, she-devil. _He stuffed his face into a load of pillows.

"Sasu." He turned his head to glare at the interrupting person. His glare softened when he saw Hinata. He gave her a curious glance, seeing as she was still in her dress. She smiled lightly at him and rose up some interesting shampoo.

"B-Bathe together?" Sasuke's glared returned with a nosebleed soon to follow.

_Oh hell no._

_

* * *

_

Meh, getting lazy. Sorry for late update. Expect a lot now that I'm back in school. _

Review please! I love all of your lovely reviews!


	10. He's Back

Sasuke paced back and forth on his furry paws while anxiously waiting Hinata's arrival. He was both nervous and secretly excited to be able to bathe with her. Just imagining her naked, alluring body, her soft pink lips sighing contently as she brought out some doggy shampoo and began to rub him down. Sasuke's tail began to wag and he gave a soft growl.

_Her legs were wrapped tightly around him as to make sure he wouldn't get away. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took, the bubbles only slightly in the way. She would run her hands throw his furry body, dipping her hand lower and lower until she gently accidentally brushes against—_

**SPLURT! **

"Arrroooooo!" Sasuke cried out in surprise. A trickle of blood soon became a flowing stream as he began to daydream. He immediately went to dab his nose. He blushed furiously and began to fume.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He grit his teeth as he began to wipe his nose on the tissue. _Thinking about Hinata like that. She wouldn't do such a thing. She's to innocent, and cute, and sweet, and—_

Sasuke whipped his head back and forth. _ No! I am Uchiha! No matter how attractive she is, cute should not even be in my vocabulary! _He snorted. _Besides the only thing she can look cute in is probably a bunny suit._

_**Or a Playboy's bunny suit.**_

_Yeah, _Sasuke smirked. A minute passed by. His head shot up fast in realization. _WHAT?_

"S-Sasu?" Sasuke yelped and looked up as Hinata walked in the bathroom and closed the door. He gulped.

_Oh boy…_

_

* * *

_

Hinata was wrapped in a small blue towel, clutching multiple shampoos and holding what looked like a rubber duck mixed with a hog. Sasuke winced. He would make sure NOT to play with that one.

Hinata picked Sasuke up and put his foot in gently; testing to see if the water was too hot. Sasuke only shrugged. She put him in.

Blushing, she turned away to rid herself of her towel. Sasuke barely saw anything through his now wet bangs as she quick as lightning jumped into the water beside him. He looked around in confusion, wondering where Hinata had disappeared to. Suddenly, he felt hands cover his eyes. He yelped.

"Gotcha!" Hinata laughed as she tackled the poor dog and shoved his head playfully under the water. Sasuke barked angrily, his mouth forming small bubbles. With a huge gasp of air, he broke through the surface of the water and turned to give his head dunker a murderous glare. His eyes widened.

Hinata sat close to him, smiling gently. She was soaked, droplets of water dripping from her face and her hair sticking to her bare body. Her chest was hidden beneath all the bubbles, but still clearly there. Sasuke swallowed thickly, daring not to put his head down into the water for fear of seeing…other lady parts.

Hinata beckoned him over and he came loyally. Grabbing a small bottle of dog shampoo, she squeezed some into her hand and began to massage it gently in her palms.

"A-Ah!" Hinata gasped as some of the white liquid accidentally dripped onto the exposed part of her chest. Sasuke decided to look up at this exact moment, wondering what the commotion was all about.

…_OH MY GOD!_

He quickly turned back around, his paw clutching tightly at his bleeding nose. He'd seen a girl naked before (don't ask, don't judge), but damn was that sight a turn on! He focused his vision on the wall on the farther side of the bathroom, hoping Hinata did not notice his ahem "Doggy Bone."

Hinata washed him first, her long silky fingers grazing through Sasuke's fur. Her hands trailed up and down his spine, making him shiver. Sasuke stifled his whines and sighs.

_Hn... If she keeps touching me like this…_

All train of thoughts stopped as he felt her chest brush lightly against his back. He froze, his "Doggy Bone" immediately reacting. Hinata blushed and backed up.

"I'm s-sorry, Sasu!" Finishing her job, she smiled warmly at the quivering pup and lifted him up to set him on the floor as she bathed. Her eyes widened.

Sasuke felt himself being lifted up from the tub and sensed trouble. He began to frail around.

_Hell no! No, no, no, no, no!_

"S-Sasu?" Sasuke cringed, tucking himself tighter to his body.

"A-Are you in heat?"

* * *

_Embarrassing. Humiliating. Degrading. Traumatizing. _

Sasuke ranted grumpily in his head, pacing up and down on Hinata's bed and waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. He heard faint laughing from the other side of the door. He groaned.

_Absolutely embarrassing! _He whined and flopped down on her pillow. Tossing and turning, he ignored the Hyuuga heiress as she entered her room. She flopped down beside him and stroked behind his ear. He immediately whined with happiness, tail beating softly.

Hinata smirked. "Sasu, I d-do hope y-you haven't been in my f-father's Viagra." Sasuke's eyes widened the size of saucers.

WHAT. THE. FLAPJACK?

With a horrified yelp, he fell off her bed and glared up at her. She peeked her head from above the bed and grinned down at him. Yawning tiredly, Sasuke curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he was picked up and placed right beside Hinata. He let out a noise of curiosity, head cocked cutely to the side. Hinata giggled and cuddled him close to her body. Sasuke blushed, taking in the fresh scent of her lavender perfume.

"Goodnight Sasu…" She gave him a kiss on the forehead and drifted into sleep.

Sasuke stared at her for a long time, watching her in her peaceful state. Then, unknown for a dog, he smiled softly and licked the top of her eyelid. Settling down, he fell asleep with her.

"Night Hinata."

Kakashi watched the two uninterestedly from atop a tree near her window. Sasuke was no longer in dog form, but instead in human form. He and Hinata were cuddled together, Sasuke's face nuzzled tightly into Hinata's neck. Hinata held Sasuke close to her as if he were her son. Kakashi would have cooed and smiled at how cute they were together.

But he didn't. This was a bad sign. Sasuke was changing between forms. Time was running out. If he didn't retrieve Sasuke soon, Tsunade was going to kill him. Annihilate him. Kakashi gulped. And murder his books.

Not the books!

_Plus, _Kakashi thought, yawning,_ Hinata would hate Sasuke if she ever learned the truth. _

"Hey you! Pervert!" Kakashi's eyes widened. A night guard was heading straight towards him, rock poised in his hands.

"Get outta here, hentai!" Kakashi backed away slowly, giving the night guard a sheepish grin.

"N-Now hold on here…"

**Thunk.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke groaned as sunlight unexpectedly entered his vision. He stretched and yawned, rubbing his small paws against his eyes. He froze, hearing a voice that could chill hell.

"Hinata."

_Ah crap._

Hinata sighed lightly, still fast asleep. A small trail of drool came from her mouth, dribbling on her light blue pillow. Sasuke turned away, slightly embarrassed.

Not that he'd ever admit that she looked cute when she drooled in her sleep.

"Hinata." Sasuke cringed. He momentarily forgot the person in his room. He gulped.

Hiashi.

"**Hinata.**" Suddenly, said person walked over sternly and shook his daughter. Hard. Hinata yelped as she found herself on the floor. Sasuke growled, claws ready when needed. She looked around her room, still half asleep.

"W-What's going o-on?" She rubbed her eyes groggily. Hiashi towered over her, eyes cold.

"Your fight is in four days. I've been gone for three. When did you get this…this mutt…in this house?" His voice went deadly silent. Hinata cowered, her shoulders shaking.

"A-Ano….fa-Hiashi…I've h-had him s-since…you…left…" She mumbled. She got up from her position and bowed to her father. "I-I am sorry."

**Bang!** Hiashi's hand whipped fast across her face. Hinata was knocked back into the wall, face red from where he hit her. Sasuke watched, shocked. He couldn't do anything about the situation that was getting way out of hand. Hinata looked up at Hiashi, eyes wide in fear. His face was turning purple with rage.

"YOUR FIGHT IS IN FOUR DAYS! YOU HAVE BARELY DONE ANY TRAINING SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE, HAVEN'T YOU? HAVEN'T YOU?" Hinata whimpered. Hiashi grabbed her arm angrily.

"ANSWER ME!" Hinata yelled out in pain, his hand gripping harder and harder on her arm. Sasuke barked in alarm.

_Stop it, you bastard! You're hurting her!_ He sprang from the bed and jumped at Hiashi. Hiashi brought out his free hand and knocked Sasuke on the other side of the room. Sasuke whimpered in pain. Hinata looked at the beaten dog and struggled to get out of her father's grasp.

"P-Please father, y-you're hurting me!"

"YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!" He flung her arm sharply to the ground. Hinata stayed where she was, in fear he would lash out again. Sasuke struggled to get up.

"You…_disgrace _me. No daughter of mine would not train for something so important. Instead, I find you playing hide and seek with this…this creature!" He motioned to the dog. Sasuke glared back, limping over to the two.

_You…damned…prideful…arrogant…bastard…_ He growled. _Just like…my… father…_

Hiashi glared down coldly at her. "I met with the Council. They could not arrange any marriage for you inside or outside this village. The men found you…incompetent. Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? For this clan? That we could not even arrange a simple marriage for you because the other clans found you too weak?"

Sasuke immediately felt sorry for the poor Hyuuga. Hinata winced at his words, looking away as despair began to seep in her.

_Don't listen to him, Hinata…_He stopped to catch his breath.

He walked towards the doorway. He stopped, turning to give Hinata a stern look.

"You are no longer welcome here. The fight is not canceled, so you'll get your chance to prove yourself. But for the time being, you are no longer a Hyuuga. Get out of my sight." He slammed the door.

Hinata stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, eyes watering. A strangled cry escaped her lips and she broke down into sobs, her small body shaking. The red handprint on her face stung as the tears slid past it.

Sasuke watched helplessly. He hadn't been any help at all. He couldn't protect her. He shook his head angrily.

_What kind of loyal dog am I? I'm so weak…_

He walked slowly over to Hinata and squeezed himself in-between her body. He licked at her tears softly, trying to at least comfort her Hinata looked at the small thing in her arms and immediately held him tighter. Her tears slid down into his fur, but he didn't care.

_The next time someone hurts her, I promise they won't get off too easy…_

Hinata looked down at the black dog. _He's really all I have left, _she thought. She lowered her eyes tiredly.

_It's just us against the world…_

_

* * *

_

Hinata held onto her large bags tightly. Nodding slightly to all the maids, she made her way to the front door determinedly with Sasuke trailing behind her. Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji stood waiting for her. Neji stepped up first, his hand out for her to shake.

"Goodbye, Hinata," he said thickly. He lowered his gaze from hers, feeling awkward. Hinata gave him a watery smile and pulled him towards her to give him a small hug. Neji stiffened in her arms, and then hesitantly hugged back.

"Bye, Neji," she whispered. Sasuke snorted and made his way over to brush his nose lightly against Neji's legs. Neji broke the hug to look at the small dog in front of him. Kneeling down, he ruffled the dog's furry head.

"See ya, mutt." He smirked. Sasuke glared.

Hinata looked up at Hiashi. She bowed lightly to him. He only walked away. All the people in the room glared at his retreating back.

"Bastard," muttered one of the maids. Sasuke growled angrily at his lack of response and ran up to catch him. Hinata gasped.

"S-Sasu, no!" Too late.

Sasuke snarled at Hiashi and without further ado, bit his leg. Hiashi cried out in outrage and kicked the small dog. Sasuke hit the wall.

"S-Sasu! Bad Sasu! Bad!" Hinata scolded. Neji and Hanabi quickly turned around to stifle their laughter.

Sasuke groaned. Getting up, he stumbled over to Hinata. She lifted him up and held him tight to her, kissing softly on his nose.

"Don't bite! It's not nice." Sasuke glared up at her.

_What? And treating you like dirt isn't? I'm gonna tear this asswhole to shreds! _He glared darkly at the old Hyuuga. _Just wait until I'm back in my human form…._

Hinata still held him as she made her way over to Hanabi. She tackled her sister into a hug. Hanabi clung onto her, her eyes watering.

Hinata whispered in her ear, "Don't let him get to you too. I'll be back in four days." Hanabi nodded, wiping at her tears.

She glanced at Sasuke and back at Hinata hesitantly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Oh no…please don't…_

"Hinata…there's something you need to—"

She was interrupted as a guard ran in, holding a woman by the arm.

"Do any of you guys know this lady?" Neji and Hanabi shook their heads, puzzled. The guard glared at the gray haired lady, who shrugged sheepishly. He turned to Hinata and Sasuke.

They instantly recognized her.

_It's that lady from the fangirl mob…_ Hinata thought.

Sasuke snarled, fangs showing. He crouched low, ready to attack.

_Kakashi…_

_

* * *

_

Haha yes I finally uploaded. Meh, stupid school. -_- And sickness. And other stuff…

Review! I love all your lovely reviews! :D They make me feel warm and bubbly! X) Like orange soda!


End file.
